What happens in Milan, stays in Milan
by missCeilidh
Summary: The seaqul to Max Ride BLFAC, and Love, it's Cannon, this is what happens when the older part of the flock goes to Europe! Major FAX, MelxIggy, and Ella x someone else guess what? he's not an OC! R&R, peoples, as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, all; **

**If you're reading this because it looks interesting, and NOT because you have read the other two "books" I have written about Max and her flock, i.e. ****Max Ride BLFAC****, and it's sequel, ****Love, it's Cannon, ****then I suggest that you read those first. If you choose not to, or are just plain lazy, like me, then you might be confused on some things. If you don't understand, or need help (don't we all), then PM me, and I'll try to explain.**

**P.S. I haven't forgotten about featherhead, and I have changed ch.16 in Love, it's cannon, not much, but still. I also haven't written anything about the information gleaned by the hotline, I'm sorry, please ignore this gaping plot hole.**

**Before you (other people who haven't read the other stories) ask, Melane is my O.C.**

**Age****: 14**

**Hair****: Dark, coffee-ish brown, shoulder length**

**Eyes****: silver-grey**

**Height****: about 5'8**

**Wings****: Coffee brown (same as hair), blonde on the ends (dyed)**

**Special "powers"****: None really, she can walk almost silently (sort of like Fang), and has good hearing ( not really a special skills).**

**Other Info****: has a really tragic past, so she keeps to herself mostly, can be arrogant, stubborn, sort of depressed, moody, ect. Also quick tempered, but mostly has a cool façade. But she's witty, cynic, and sometimes a bit funny. She's Max's best friend, and Iggy's girlfriend. (sort of Fang's friend too. wink wink) She's a good singer, and she plays the cello (not so well, but still, not awfully). Also kind of interesting, I saw her name in the dictionary ( ( after writing about her) Yes, I read it out loud on a dare) and it comes from the Greek word for darkness, just kind of a weird coinki-dink. **

**Max's POV** (the day of departure at two in the morning)

Oh man, I'm nervous, it's not like it's my first time on an airplane, or anything, but this is the first time I've had any luggage to check, and it's also my first planned, sleeping-in-a-hotel-every-night, taking tours of every city we visit, playing tourist-y kind of trip. I can't wait. But still, what if someone recognizes us, I hope they don't, and they probably won't, because we've all sort of changed our appearances, and no one knows Mel or Ella. And if we get into a fight, it'll be easier now that Iggy can see, and I won't have to worry about the little ones, but I'm still worried. And not just for those of us going on the trip, either. Dr. M has to stay and look after Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel (not an easy task).

sighs I dragged my bag out of my room, and down the stairs, to find Mel, Iggy, Ella, and (ugh) Fang already up, and eating a "breakfast" of cold cereal (you all know how well I make _that_) "Here Max, we made some for you already" said Mel, pushing a bowl towards me. She looked as happy and awake as ever, which is strange at two in the morning. "Why are you so cheerful? It's bloody two in the bloody morning." I growled (yep, that's me talking like a Brit. already.) "Sorry, I'm a bit of an insomniac, can't help being awake this late most nights anyway." She said yet again cheerfully. Grrr…

We finished our breakfast in silence, before putting our bowls in the sink, and filing outside, dragging our cases behind us. "Hey, you need help?" Fang asked seeing me at having trouble carrying it. I really was having a difficult time with it, but there was no way I was going to let _him_ see that. "No, I'm fine, thanks." I replied, gritting my teeth.

He gave me one or those scathing looks, as if to say 'Riight', before picking up my suitcase in one hand, slinging it over his back, and jogging down the steps to the car. "Show off." I muttered to myself. When we got into the car, I noticed that Mel was wearing a self-satisfied smirk. "What's that for?" I asked pointedly. "Oh, nothing." She replied airily. I knew that tone, it meant that she was up to something. Something big. Great.

**Sorry, I know the author's note is as long as the chappie it's self, but I'll poast some more tomorrow (probubally). Read and Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Mel's POV**

The long drive to the airport was un eventful, and so, in many ways, the perfect opportunity to do a little plotting. Yes, I know, I am a twisted, evil little bugger (bows, and accepts applause). Yes, thank you, thank you, blame everything on them. If they hadn't broken up, then I wouldn't need to be doing this ( and yes, I know it's my fault they broke up in the first place, but that was an accident). Anyways, I think Dr. M picked the perfect gift. We're going to Europe (which is great enough by it's self), There will be no adults to interfere with my plans (not that they would want to any ways), and we're going to Paris, the city of lights, and romance capital of the world.

If there is anyplace in the world that's better to get them together in, then I haven't heard of it. Ever heard of the quote, "together in Paris"? Whoever said that, had no idea. This is going to be awesome, but I'm going to need Iggy and Ella's help. Fang still loves Max, and his behavior earlier this evening (or morning, whatever) proves it. Now, what to do about Max? She's my best friend, and I want to help her. She got Iggy and I together, or at least she helped, (by making sure we both survived (which would be a good thing)).

When we finally arrived at the airport, Dr. M hugged all of us (even Fang), and helped us get our bags checked. We waved one last time, before heading into security. I won't bore you with the usual details, of taking off our shoes, ect…, but when Fang was "randomly selected" to be strip-searched (i.e. he looked suspicious (no, Fang, why I never! (note: sarcasm))), it ended up being pretty amusing. We had to wait for him for about twenty minutes, before he came up clean, and moved on. We went to our gate, only to discover that our flight had been moved to the farthest gate, at the other end of the terminal building. And the monorail-thingy was broken, so we had to walk all the way from gate A3 to gate A79. Joy.

By the time we got to the gate, we were all pooped, and needed caffeine (what better way to start the day?), I volunteered to get us all starbucks, Iggy and Ella quickly agreed to help carry the drinks. Leaving Fang (that poor guy) alone with (a grumpy, tired, and PMS-ing) Max. I pity the poor fool. Any way, as we dragged our buts toward the nearest starbucks, I told Iggy and Ella about my plan. They agreed, and we bought the coffees, chocolate, and every other American candy we could find, in case we couldn't get them in London. When we got back, Fang was watching Max drool over this really hot English guy. His left eye was twitching. Enough said.

He was so relieved when we got back (either that or he was so caffeine dependant), that he jumped up, grabbed a coffee, and hugged Ella, Saying "I could almost kiss you guys…" then he caught Iggy's murderous glance "but, on second thought… maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea." He sat down, happily slurping his mocha (bearing an un-canny resemblance to the three year old next to him drinking out of a sippy cup. (yep, it must be the caffeine dependence)).

When we got onto the airplane, the stewardesses' uniforms were all starched, neat, and clean. They all had unbelievably preppy smiles on their faces as they gave that speech about safety precautions, that it was like they hoped the plane would crash and burn just so they would never have to give this mind numbing speech ever again. When we finally began taxiing down the runway, I realized that I didn't have any gum, so I asked Max to pass the bag that had all the candy, chocolate (It is not candy, it is a food group), and gum in it, which she had been holding on to like it was her first-born child ever since we came back from buying it. Now I knew why. "Max?" I asked. She looked up guiltily. "Where's the chocolate???" "Um… I- it ran away! I'm not kidding. It was whispering to me… calling my name… I couldn't help it!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I ate it. It was so young. Why must the good die young???????????????" She practically howled. "Back away very slowly. Don't make eye contact." Iggy whispered to me. I tried not to giggle for Max's sake, and poor Fang just looked so disturbed, that it was a wonder he wasn't halfway down the plane already.

We took off, Iggy, Ella, Max, and I had our gum, and Fang was still slurping that mocha.

About half an hour later, Max started asking for chocolate. Then Fang's mocha ran out. Then Ella swallowed her gum, and I had to get her another piece. Iggy was flipping through the movies in the little screen in back of the chair in front of him. When the "food" that was supposed to be breakfast came (it turned out to be cream cheese sandwiches with "omelets" and a little bar of chocolate and a mug for coffee or tea) I gave Max my chocolate, Fang my coffee, and scraped the cream cheese off the bread, so that I could swallow it without barfing. The "omelets" simply didn't look fit for human consumption. Then Max began whining for more chocolate. London Heathrow couldn't come soon enough. I sighed, put up the armrest, and leaned against Iggy's warm shoulder. This was going to be a long five and a half hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you. **

**Iggy's POV**_ (several hours later)_

"He hem… he hem…" I woke with a start, and looked around, half expecting to see Dolores Umbridge (yes, now that I can read, I've been reading the Harry Potter series, you know, just a little light reading, anyways kudos to J.K.R, now on with the show) Instead, a tall, prim looking flight attendant scowled down at me. "Yes?" I asked her. "You and your little girlfriend can cuddle some other time, but right now it's landing time, and you need to put the arm rest down." Her voice was sickly sweet, but I could hear the daggers behind it. I raised my eyebrows, and Mel (who was awake by now) looked up at me. I sighed, and scooted over a little so the armrest could come down. "What's up her arse?" Mel asked as the flight attendant walked away. "No idea, but I doubt it's pleasant." I snorted.

Max was still asleep, her head resting on Fang's shoulder. I leaned across the isle, "Are they together again?" I asked Ella. "Nope. When Max wakes up, she's going to be furious." She said. "Should we save him?" Mel asked. "Nah. Lets watch the fun while we can. Besides, I doubt Fang minds, look, he's smiling." I replied, whispering so that only Mel and Ella could hear.

When we finally touched down (half an hour later) in London Heathrow airport, Max woke with a start, surprised and embarrassed that her head had been on Fang's shoulder.

"What the bloody hell were you doing? You didn't wake me up. Why?" she whisper/yelled at Fang. "I thought that much was obvious. You were tired and needed sleep." He replied, betraying no emotion (he's really good at that when he wants to (snorts)). "Fine." she huffed. The rest of us were trying to hide our smirks, when she turned to us, and snapped "What are you guys smirking at, there's nothing to smirk at. Go about your daily business." Wow. She's really got to get those mood swings under control.

As soon as we got off the airplane, and got through customs, and stuff, Max ran off to a vending machine, in search of chocolate (again). When we finally caught up with her, she was staring forlornly at the machine. "I can handle erasers, no problem, but life with out chocolate? I think I'm going to die." She sobbed collapsing on the ground in tears. Mel and Ella bent down, and helped her up. "Come on, Max. There are worse things. It'll be ok. Don't worry, we'll get you chocolate. We just need to get some British money. It'll be fine." Ella said, trying to calm her down. She and Mel helped get her over to a seat. "Why does she want chocolate so bad? It's not like she needs it or anything, is it?" I asked Fang. "You are so insensitive sometimes Iggy. She does need chocolate. We all do sometimes. If you want to help, you can change over some of the money to pounds at that desk over there. I don't think we'll need much because we'll only be here for a couple of days, and the hotel is already paid for." Mel yelled over to me. I knew she had good hearing, but I didn't know it was that good. I nodded, and went over to the desk, changing $100 (from the MR card) to pounds.

**Fang's POV**

As much as I love her, (and yes, I did say love) Max is just a little bit scary sometimes. I think all women are. You can't live with them, can't live without them, as the saying goes. I wonder if this need for chocolate is a medical condition, or something. She's really got me worried (although I try not to show it). I think I'll ask Ella as soon as we get Max her chocolate. She and Mel seem to understand it.

As soon as we got the money, and bought some chocolate for all of us, we looked for a cab. Unfortunately flagging down a cab in London is not as easy as it is in New York (not that I've actually tried ) So we had to use the busses instead. At least Max had been here before, and knew where to get the busses from. Iggy and I tried to read the (very) confusing bus routs, list of hotels, and stops. When we finally figured out what bus to take, and where to get off, We realized that we would have to wait half an hour before the bus came. That wouldn't be so bad… then it started to rain.

We all crowded under the bus shelter's covering, and waited. By the time the bus actually came, we were all wet (the "shelter" leaked), tired, and hungry. We got on the bus (which had two levels **(a/n: I love those!!!)**) and got our passes. We climbed the stairs (Iggy and I wanted to go on top (not that way you pervs)) and sat down near the front. Five stops later, we grabbed our bags, and practically threw them down the stairs, running out on to the sidewalk. We went into the hotel lobby, Max, having calmed down checked us in.

**Mel's POV**

Ok, phase one of plan L for lovebirds commences in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go go go!!! Iggy Ella and I ran up, and before Max could say coed, we grabbed three key cards (all from the same room (there were two)) and ran into the elevator. When we got to the room, we dropped our bags on the floor, and after locking the door, collapsed into fits of giggles. "All right," Ella said as soon as they had subsided "I'll take the pull out couch-bed-thingie, and you two can have the bed." "Don't be ridiculous, you ladies can have the bed, I'll take the pull-out." Iggy offered. "What you think I'm to much of a cupcake to sleep on a futon?" She asked. "Hey, I didn't say that, and you won't hear me complaining." He replied, putting an arm around me. "Thanks Ella." I said. She grinned "No problem, I wonder what Max and Fang are doing?" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Max's POV**

"What the- Hey! Come back here!!! Gimmee those keys!" I yelled, running after Ella, Iggy, and Mel. Those little buggers had… then it dawned on me. They had set me up. They wanted me to share a room with Fang. Those little… Well, I can give them one thing, they were devious little buggers.

Since the elevator was occupied (by them running away from me), I took the stairs. When I got to their room, I found a locked door, and a 'do not disturb' sign. " If you don't open up, right now, Then we won't go to bucking ham palace tomorrow." I yelled through the door, pounding on it. They were not impressed. "We are not impressed. We had better get something better out of this." Iggy replied. "Um… I don't got anything better. What do you want?" "Well, I would like to order a large basket of fish and French fries with a medium orange crush, and a Klondike for desert." "Not a chance, besides, you're saying it wrong. It's that you would like to order a large fish and chips, with a medium fanta orange (or orengina), and a magnum bar for desert. You'll pretty much get the same thing." "Ohh, I want a Panini, thanks Max!" Yelled Ella, "I'll take the same as ella, please!" Yelled Mel.

"Not a chance guys, if you want food, then you'll have to get it yourself. But tomorrow, I'll take you to get fish and chips and deep fried mars bars if you come out here right now." "We'll have to think about that and get back to you." Mel said, just as Iggy yelled "Not my mars bars!!! We must save them!!!!!" "Shut up. Honestly, you're acting like a three year old. In fact, you almost remind me of Fang sometimes." Ella said, slapping him on the arm. Some time later, I heard him ask "Hey Mel, What's a mars bar?" then someone, I think it was Ella, began to bang their head against the wall. "Head banger!!!" I heard Mel laugh. "Shut up. I don't know how you stand him, sometimes." Ella muttered. "That's because even though he's an idiot," ("Hey!" said Iggy at this point) " I love him, because he's my idiot."

They eventually let me in, and we sat around chatting for a while. I was thinking about what Mel had said about Iggy being her idiot. As much as I try to say that I broke up with him, and he broke my heart, and I don't want to talk to him, and I don't like him, every time I tell myself that, a little part of me wants him back. But not enough to ask him to come back. He doesn't disserve that. He probably doesn't want me back any way. It wasn't Mel's fault, but it definitely was his. And there are some things that you just can't forgive. Not like that.

Eventually, I went back to our room, and took a long, hot shower. When I came out, I found Fang sitting on the bed. I glared at him, and he smirked.

"So Max, tell me, what does it feel like being the ultimate meanie? Do you feel proud? Excited? Or Ashamed? You do realize that you have threatened one of life's most sacred things. You threatened someone else's mars bars." Fang asked smirking like a reporter all the while, and pretending to hold out a microphone to me. "Mel called and gave you a heads up, while I was in the shower, didn't she?" I asked. "Got it in one." He grinned.

"Look, Fang. As much as I liked you, we've broken up, and I'm still mad at you, but I still want to be your friend. You've been my second in command for a long time, almost five years now, and we promised to be friends, first before we got together. I think it's time we honor that promise, so, what do you say? Friends?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, mulling it over, then he stuck out his fist, and we stacked and tapped for the first time in what felt like forever. "I'm going to bed." He said a little while later. He went into the bathroom, and changed coming out a few minutes later. I was already changed, so I got up, brushed my teath, and grabbed a pillow. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked. "To sleep, where else?" "But you can't sleep on the floor. There's not enough much room."

Oh, yah, just something I forgot to mention, European hotel rooms are tiny. Ours had about a foot on either side of the bed, two or so feet in front, a micro closet built into the wall, and a cramped bathroom. Fang was right. "You can have the bed," he offered "I'll take the floor." "sorry, but that's not really going to work, you happen to be bigger than me, we may as well share it." He shrugged, climbed onto his side, and pulled the covers up. A couple minutes later, he was breathing deeply, and I knew he was asleep.

I sighed, and lay down, and tried to get to sleep. Just as I drifted off, I felt something move, before I had a chance to wonder what it was, I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, my pillow felt different…


	5. Chapter 5

**Max's POV**

The next morning when I woke up, my pillow felt different…

I opened my eyes to see Fang. His arm was around my waist, and I had my face pressed into his chest. Well, this was awkward, "Fang! What the bloody hell are you doing???" I yelled. That woke him up, and when he saw what he had been doing, he completely spazzed out, rolled off the bed, taking the covers with him, and managing to wedge himself into the (very) small space between the bed and the wall. "A little help here max?" he asked. "You got yourself into that mess, you're a big boy, you can get yourself out." I got up to get changed.

**Fang's POV**

"Uh… HELP!!!! Please!!!! IGGY SAVE ME!!! I'M BEING TORTURED!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE???? HELLO??? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Mel's POV**

As Ella, Max, and I walked into the dining room, I could hear the whispers that followed us. Most girls wouldn't mind, but I did. Grr… I mean, it's not that I don't like the attention, but it's annoying. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around. Standing in front of me was a pretty cute guy "Scuse' me miss, I don't mean to stare, but um I think you're really beautiful." He said. Creep. "Thanks! My boyfriend thinks so too." I managed to say brightly, I smiled, and walked around his motionless form, to the table where Max and Ella had sat down.

A few minutes later, Iggy came in, saw us, and came over. "Hey." I said, pecking him on the cheek. "Hey, where's Fang?" he asked sitting down, and putting his arm around my waist. "No idea. Ask Max, she's the one sharing a room with him." I said this last part loud enough for the guys to hear. Max was whistling innocently, her hands in her pockets. Too innocently. "Max what did you do to him?" "I didn't do anything, he got himself into it, he can get himself out." She said, which lead me to believe that this excuse wasn't spur of the moment. It was prefabricated. She had planned this. (cue dramatic music) "Hey, that excuse isn't spur of the moment! That was prefabricated, You planned this!" Ella accused "Cue dramatic music" Iggy and I said together. "Are you sure we don't have a mind reader among us?" I asked "Well, actually…" Iggy began, and upon seeing our stunned faces, he quickly amended "kidding. I'm kidding" he said. Holding his hands up in mock surrender. I grinned and punched him playfully on the arm.

Just at that moment, Fang decided to make an appearance, slouching over to the table, his hair unusually messy, and sticking up. "Static electricity." He mumbled at my questioning glance. "Ya know," said Ella blandishing her fork, " You look almost exactly like that Sasuke, guy. Your hair sticking up in all directions like that."

He gave one of his 'you have got to be kidding me' looks. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you're just sooo alike. Both silent and brooding. Dark hair, and dark cloths, and dark eyes, and Max is just like Sakura!!! She has short pink hair, is hopelessly in love with Fang, and cries over chocolate!!!" Iggy said sarcastically. "Thanks Igg." Said Ella, completely oblivious, and the sarcasm made a whistling noise as it flew over her head…

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but it had to be said. Well, maybe not the sasuke/ sakura thing, but oh well, it's my story. Ok, bye!!!**

**Miss C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Max's POV**

I was just going to pretend I haven't heard that. I am NOT, and I repeat not, not, NOT hopelessly in love with Fang. Grr. I suppose I'll just have to get some revenge…

"Oh, so if Fang is just like Sasuke, and I'm supposed to be Sakura, then who are you, Igg, Hinata?"

"Oh, sure, pick on the blind kid." He said "Um, sorry Iggy, that doesn't exactly apply to you anymore, incase you haven't noticed." Ella said patting his arm.

"I meant her, smarty." He replied. Fang and I just smirked. He hadn't realized that he had been called a girl, wait for it …

"Hey- wait a minute!!! I'm not a girl!!!" "He finally figures _that _out." Fang muttered. I grinned at him. He half smiled back, and the rest of the room seemed to melt away…

No, I must not think of Fang like that, I shook my head. "Like what you see? Or are you just admiring the view?" He asked me. I almost blushed. He was so going to get it. "Hey Iggy," I said, turning to him, " If you're not like Hinata, are you like Naruto? I think I hear some Figgy fics calling your name." Fang glowered at me, while Iggy protested loudly. I smiled innocently. Sometimes I love being the leader.

When the waitress came, we all ordered breakfast, a bit less tan usual, because we hadn't been flying, and so as not to attract (more) attention to our table. I ordered a large chocolate chip pancakes stack, Iggy and Mel each got a couple of sausages, toast, and cooked tomatoes. Ella got cereal, and Fang got eggs.

After breakfast, we took a vote (I know we're not a democracy most of the time, but today, I'm feeling generous) and decided that we all wanted to go to Buckingham palace, Big Ben, and Westminster Abby. Actually it was Fang who suggested the abby. None of us are what you'd call religious, having been on the run for the last five years, or so, but we really liked the last church we were in, back in New York. Fang also wanted to see where all those famous people were buried, I guess he does like a little bit of history.

**Fang's POV**

"He finally figures _that_ out." I muttered. Max grinned at me, and it was as if the whole world lit up. Damn, she's got to stop doing that. The whole world seems to stop when she smiles. "Like what you see? Or are you jest admiring the view?" I asked her smirking. She looks mad. I have got to stop doing that. She's gonna kill me. Yep. No doubt about it. " If you're not like Hinata, are you like Naruto? I think I hear some Figgy fics calling your name." she asked Iggy. Grr… She really knows how to insult people. The funny thing, though is that I'm not that mad. Any joke she makes is funny. She looks beautiful in whatever she wears. I'm still in love with her, and she feels nothing for me. It's killing me inside. I can't help but wonder, was that thing with Mel entirely an accident?

I don't love Mel like I do Max. I love her like a sister, or a really good friend. She feels the same, I know she does. She starved herself almost to death after Iggy left her, and smiled when I "broke up" with her. Max is something more. She's everything to me, my earth, moon, sun and stars. She's the air that I breath, and if something happened to her, I'm not sure I could survive. She doesn't hate me, but she feels nothing more than friendship. I used to be able to read her like a book, but now… she's so distant. She doesn't confide in me like she used to. She hides her emotions too. But these last two days, she's been crazy, happy, and carefree. She looks more alive than I have ever seen her, including when we were together. And it hurts. I'm glad that she's happy, but it hurts that she doesn't need me to be like this, that she's happier now that we're apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

And it hurts that she's happier now that we're apart.

**Max's POV**

Is it me, or is Fang in a bad mood? He doesn't seem Angry, but he's definitely not happy. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he's sad. But Fang is never sad. It's not like he has anything to be sad about. It's so hard to tell what he's thinking about these days. I miss him holding me. I miss the security. The feeling of being safe, and always having someone to confide in. But more than that, I miss him. We always were close, being first, and second in command, but we were closer, and when I saw him and Mel, if felt as though part of my heart had been ripped away. It wasn't Mel's fault, It was Fang's, and if he feels that I'm not good enough for him, then he doesn't disserve me. I'm not crawling to him, begging him to take me back. I couldn't it wouldn't be me. It couldn't be me. That's why I left him. And he doesn't seem to want me back. There are some things you just can't forgive. This is one of them.

We left the hotel a little while later. Fang got the bus sorted out, and soon we were on our way to see Buckingham palace. We couldn't go in, but we walked along the outside gate, and took pictures. Mel and Ella, like so many other American tourists took it upon themselves to try and make the guards laugh. They told the most ridiculous tales, they even had Fang bighting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. But his eyes were sparkling. It hit me that he looked really really good when he was happy_. No, bad Max. Don't think about Fang that way. If you do, you'll want him back. And you don't want him back. No, you don't. _When, after half an hour we couldn't get them to even crack a smile, we gave up, and started walking toward the Abby. Halfway there, Iggy and Fang began a game of European leapfrog **(a/n: the most fun game EVER!!! Look it up on google, watch the video!!! (My friend Lisa and I did that when we were in Paris, and people stare at you really weirdly, it's FUN!!!))**. The game continued all the way to the Abby, two streets over. Iggy won. Fang came in a close second.

By now, people were really staring at us, so we decided to just go in, before we attracted too much attention.

The inside of the Abby was dark and quiet compared to the busy street outside, and it seemed to stretch on forever, it was so big. Fang wandered off, and I was about to stop him, but before I could, Ella stopped me, saying that there must be a reason he wanted to come here, and maybe that reason is private, and he doesn't really want to be followed. Iggy and Mel slipped off, probably to go do some kissing while they have the chance. That left Ella and I to go look at some of the tombs. (this is the part where every body looks at her as if she's insane)

But seriously, they were cool. I think I liked Edward the confessor's best, it's huge. When we were done, we went around looking for Fang, and trying not to make too much noise. The place is over 900 years old, and it echoes like crazy. Mel and Iggy walked up to us, and we kept looking for Fang. It seemed like hours later that we found him. And, you'll never guess what he was doing, He was lighting a candle off to the side of the chapel!

**Fang's POV**

I actually do feel a little better now. I'm not really religious, It's not like we've exactly had the time recently, what with running from mad (as in seriously crazy) scientists, and all this last year or so. But I sort of feel at peace, being here, and all. I feel less cut adrift. Sort of like when we were in the church in New York. I prayed for the same thing, too. I prayed that Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were safe, that they would be ok, but this time I included Dr. M and Total, as well. I prayed that we could all be safe, and happy. I didn't pray for parents, I don't need them, they're pretty much dead to me. The one person I really prayed for, though is Max.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

I lit a candle, and turned around, they were all standing there, looking at me. Plenty of 'are you freaking insane?' vibes coming from them. "Come on, we've still got to see Big Ben." I said, and lead the way out of the chapel. I am so glad Max can't read minds like Angel can.

We got back on the bus, and rode it all the way to the clock. When we got to the nearest stop, we got off, and took pictures of each of us pretending to lean against it. When we were done, the girls decided to go shopping. We (Iggy and I) decided to meet them in Hyde Park at one with a picnic.

When Iggy and I went into Marks and Spencer's, we were expecting a food store, instead we walked into the ladies under wear department. When we asked the lady at the desk, she said the food store was on the bottom level, so we went there. When the elevator (or lift as they call them) dinged open, we practically fell out. We really don't do well in small, closed in spaces. When I finally looked up, I thought I had died, and gone to heaven. I looked over at Iggy, and blinked. This food store was incredible. It was HUGE!!!! You have no idea how big these places are (unless you're British, and have actually been there). There were isles and isles of food, stretching on and on. There was an entire section just for picnic stuff. That was where we went. We got one of the disposable picnic hampers, and a basket, and started pulling stuff from the shelves. Iggy took down some sandwiches, and apples, and drinks. I got each of us a meal. Paninis, and sushi (they even have pack lunch sushi there!) for every one. We paid for all of them with the 25 pound note that Max had given us.

When we got to the park, we sat down, and waited for five minutes before the girls arrived. It turned out that they didn't buy much, and spent the majority of their time trying on cloths from all sorts of designers that I had never heard of, and they seemed to know quite well. We spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around the park, or sitting under trees, depending on who you were (cough cough).

When it got dark, we packed up, and headed back to out hotel, Ate, and went back to the rooms. We spent most of the evening in Ella, Mel, and Iggy's room, (in our own rooms) had showers, stacked and tapped, then went to bed.

The next morning, (our last day in London) I woke to find Max laying on my chest, my arms (once again) wrapped tightly around her waist. I stayed still, so as not to wake her (that's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it). When she did wake up, instead of pushing me away, like she had last time, she snuggled closer to me, and pretended to still be asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Iggy's POV**

This morning, when I woke up, there was an angel in my arms. I looked down at Mel, and smiled softly. She was beautiful. Well, she was always beautiful, but right now, she was even prettier, with her hair messed up, and her mouth slightly open, her intense expression lightened by sleep. She looks softer and more vulnerable than I have ever seen her, the world is too hard on her, I sometimes think, too hard on all of us. We've seen more in our fourteen years than anyone should, yet here we stand, tall and proud. No one should have too, least of all her, but she has, and I'm so proud of her for it, there aren't even words to describe it.

I sighed, and she stirred softly, opening her pale grey eyes, to gaze up at me. "Something wrong?" she asked, fully alert. "No, I've just been thinking." "Well, by the sounds of it, you were deep in thought, penny for them?" she asked, sitting up. "Oh, you know, the usual, life, our place in the world, what's going to happen to us next…" I trailed off, hoping she wouldn't guess what I had been thinking. It's not that she would have been mad, just, she hates being victimized. She smiled softly, "We don't need to worry about our place in this world." She said. "And why not?" I asked her. "because, we can make it up as we go." She smiled. The rest of the world seemed to just fade away, then and I forgot all about Ella, who was sleeping soundly a few feet away. I forgot about Max and Fang in the next room, and I forgot all about the fact that we were in a tiny European hotel room, and, if I did something drastic, like say, rolling on top of her and kissing her, that we might just fall to the floor (very painfully) with a loud thunk.

For those of you smarties, that got ahead of the game, and realized that that's exactly what happened, and it wasn't just a hypothetical question, good job. kudos, and pats on the back to all of you

As we were slowly untangling ourselves from the mess of blankets on the floor, Ella got up, and stared at us weirdly. "Look, we didn't…" Mel began, but Ella cut her off. "Look, I don't care what you two were or weren't doing, just make sure you don't do… whatever while I'm in the room, You'll scar me for life!!!" she wailed dramatically at the end, holding the back of her hand against her forehead. "Well, if you _don't_ want to be scared for life, then, I suggest you…" I nodded at the door with my head. She took the hint. "I'm gone." she said, grabbing her cloths, and walking to the door.

When she opened it, Max and Fang were standing there, Max's hand raised as if she were about to knock, Fang's hand on her shoulder. "We heard a crash, wondered what had happened." Max said, lowering her hand. Fang just nodded, giving me a warning look. I shot one back, that said, _we haven't done anything, and if I were you, I'd be careful your self_. I jerked my head at Max, and he nodded.

The girls missed this whole exchange, but they always do. It's a guy thing. They have their "wordy sharing of feelings" and we have this. It's not ideal, but it works. I gave Fang a questioning glance, then looked at max, and the hand he had on her sholder. He half-shrugged, and took his hand off, letting it fall to his side. I took that as a no, he and Max weren't back together yet. When he took his hand off, she turned her head to look at him questioningly. He turned away , muttering something about going to get coffee. Damn. This is annoying. All he has to do is kiss her! She wants him back, but is too proud to admit that. I know it. He has to make the first move. If he does, she'll kiss him back. She will. He made up some excuse about not wanting a repeat of "that cave incident", whatever that was.

**Fang's POV**

Damn. I should have kissed her. It would have been so easy, when she turned her head. She probably thinks I've moved on. Crap, I'm so stupid.

**Max's POV**

Wait Fang, come back. No, I want you here. I probably made a mistake. But you've moved on. You don't love me any more. I've broken your heart, and you just don't care. It's almost like you don't have one.

You've become a cold, hard person again, and it's my fault. I used to see the hurt in your eyes, now it's gone. They don't sparkle anymore, they don't laugh. What little emotion you showed moved the world, heaven and hell. Your smile could melt the polar ice caps, your frown set in a blizzard. I'm loosing myself as I loose you. I was falling into a world of shadow and darkness. You'd have fit right in, but instead, you brought me back. You lit the world, now it's fading again. I'm crying inside, dieing inside, and no one knows it but me. As you close your eyes, and turn away, that last little bit of light fades, and my world fills with inky blackness.

I resist flinging myself onto the floor and bawling my eyes out barely, just barely. I ran into the bathroom, locking the door, and turning on the shower. I let the water pound on my head, hardly caring that I was still wearing my PJs…

**A/N: Sorry, it's a bit deep. Really depressed for max, but it'll get better. Just to clear some things up, Max is still sort of mad at Fang, but more mad at herself. She is feeling really guilty, and depressed. Any way… on to the next chappie (eventually)…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you. **

-and my world fills with inky blackness

**Mel's POV**

Something is seriously wrong with Max. And I mean seriously, like she's on the verge of a complete break down. She needs help, and fast, before she tries to commit suicide, like on the beach (yes, I know about that, I read the books, remember?). She needs help, and the only man for the job is Fang. I'm convinced. Iggy and Ella are too. He loves her, so much that it's scary, although, I suppose Iggy and I are the same. Max doesn't just want him back, she needs him before she does something stupid.

Ella went to get Fang, and Iggy's working on picking the bathroom door lock. When he finally got it (and no, kids, it is NOT done with a hair pin, I can't exactly tell you how he did it (because that's exactly what we need, a host of thefts committed by dedicated readers) but it involves specialized tools, and powdered graphite), he let me in, and left to go help Ella convince Fang to help Max (not that I expect he needs much prompting). I opened the door, and went in to find Max, still in her pjs, sitting under the shower, turned all the way on cold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!?!?" I yelled/ asked her, dragging her out from under the stream. "What do you think? I'm trying to forget." She looked at me, her eyes, normally a sparkly hazel color were flat and lifeless. Her hair and p.j.s soaked, and she was shivering, though trying not to show it.

I grabbed a towel and was just about to hand it to her, when Fang came bolting in, wild eyed. He saw Max, and pulled her into a tight hug **(a/n: sorry, no kiss (yet))**. "What's happened to you? You're not the max I used to know…" Fang said anguish (or as much as it's physically possible for him to show) was evident in his voice, and she sobbed into his shoulder. I took this as my cue to leave.

**Fang's POV**

Max shook as she cried, and I pressed her into my shoulder, muttering soothing words into her hair. "Max, what's wrong?" I asked, when she stopped crying. "It's nothing. I can handle it." She said, a little shakily. "Come on, you and I both know that's not nothing. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." The words cutting me like a knife as I said them. But if that's what it takes, then that's what I'll do. "No, Fang, it's nothing. Really." She said. This wasn't getting us anywhere. Time to try a new tactic. "All right, but I just want you to be happy. I can't have you becoming all emo on us, that's my job." I said. She gave me a weak smile. Well, it's better than nothing. "Come on, lets get you changed, after all, it's our last day in London, lets make the best of it."

I thought I heard a whimper as I let go of her, and stood up, but I must have imagined it, because when I pulled her to her feet, she was standing tall again. Mel gave me some of Max's cloths, and I gave them to max, then I turned to leave. "Wait Fang," I turned around, and Max hugged me tightly, I was shocked, and awkwardly tried to pat her on the back. "Thanks." She whispered in my ear, before letting me go, and closing the bathroom door. If I had wanted to kiss her right then, I could have. But right now, she was miserable, and if she had kissed me back, it would have been because I was kissing her, and not because she wanted to. I can't take advantage of her like that, besides, she'd be even more upset and confused, which would lead her to hate me forever. And I can't let that happen. She's- well, she's Max. It can't happen, because I won't let that happen. This morning I thought she didn't mind, but just now… Well, she's not ok, to put it mildly.

**Ella's POV**

The light morning rain fell softly as we prepared for departure. The plane ride to Belfast only took half an hour, so we didn't need to be at the airport for another two hours, but Mel was still packing, Iggy was "helping", Max was trying not to go all emo on us, and Fang was making sure she didn't start slicing at her wrists again. So that left me to do my packing in peace. Yay, for small mercies.

When the packing was done, and we had all our bags ready to go, we called for a bellhop. When he came, I opened the door to find myself looking at a cute guy with light brown hair that flopped over his eyes, and a small gold earring peaking out from under his hat.

"Hey." He said. "Hey," I smiled. "Sooo," he said, conversationally as he helped me load the bags on to the cart "You're the American chicks who caused a stir at breakfast this mornin', aren't you?" "That'd be us." I said. "Well, I can see why." He said simply, going back to finish loading the bags. I blushed. "Thanks." I mumbled, not looking him in the eye. "Hey, it's not my fault that you turn every guy in the places' head." He gave a wry smirk, and I decided I liked him. "So, what is your name?" I asked him a while later.

"My name? My name, you ask? Well, I happen to be called Mr. Tall, dark, handsome, and Dyllan. But most people just call me mr. smart-ass, what's yours?" " Ella. Not the greatest in the world, but it's ok. I think I like yours better, mr. smart-ass." I gave a quick grin, which he returned. We wheeled the trolly out to the elevator, and took it down to the first floor, where we un-loaded the luggage, and he waited while I went back to get the others…

**Second Disclaimer:**** I don't own Dyllan, he's based off a real person who I really did meet (and yes, he really is Irish). If you're reading this (which I doubt you are) then you know who you are, and I don't have to announce it to the world. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Dyllan's POV**

Ella… Ella…Ella… I've been repeating her name to my self for hours. She's long gone by now, but what else is new? Everyone I've ever loved has left, or been taken away from me. My mother, my father, sister and brother… and now her. I mean, I've only just met her, and now she's gone.

But what would she see in me? She's a gorgeous, _normal_, American. And I'm a low life, Irish, freak. I mean who in their right mind would want that? Or me, I suppose. I went back to my room at the end of my shift to lay down. Only after I had gotten to sleep, and I mean just gotten to sleep, my mobile rang. Only one person (and no, it's not Ella) had that number, and he would never call me unless the unthinkable had occurred…

"Hello?" I asked, picking it up. "Pack your bags, We've just located the flock, and they're on the move." "he said. "Where to boss?" I asked wondering how fast I'd have to get wherever they were going before they did. "We're not sure, but we know they'll be in Edinburgh on the fifth of next month, maybe sooner." "next month?" I asked "why are you telling me this now?" "Because, we need to meet, collaborate, and find some way to get in touch with them." "So you want me to leave now?" "Yes. I want you to quit your job, leave London, and meet us at the **(Censored: Author can not reveal this location at the present time, as it would only serve to further ruin the suspense of the story(plus I'm feeling a little mean right now)).** Any questions?" "Yes, um actually, I do have one, boss. Now that I'm fifteen, can I call you featherhead now?" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU……" he yelled. I knew he hated being called that. That's why it was so much fun.

**A/N: As cool as Dyllan really is, he doesn't really have wings, nor have his parents been eaten by erasers, but it's still fun to put that in there. Sorry to all those horny fangirls who got their hopes up. Featherhead doesn't know that Ella and Mel are traveling with Max, Fang and Iggy, and Dylan never saw the flock embers, so he still has no idea if he'll ever see Ella again, but he just might… if they can find them in a crowded city full of street performers, musicians, barflies, and three other million touristy people, a month or so from now…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank You.**

**Mel's POV**

Our arrival in Belfast went about as smoothly as one could hope for. The plain landed on time, it wasn't that rainy, and the locals were friendly, helping us get to our hostel (no, not hotel, hostel, as in bunk beds and mess halls). But it was pretty nice, we got to see some of the countryside, and meet some _real _people.

But Max was still mooning over Fang, Fang was busy being oblivious. And now Ella was mooning over some other guy (the hotel bellhop, I think). I walked into the room we were all sharing only to find her laying on a bunk staring forlornly at the ceiling. "Look, if you miss him that much, call the hotel and ask to talk to him. It's not like they're going to say 'no, you can't talk to him. We don't allow that kind of thing'"

Her eyes brightened, and she leapt off the bed. "I didn't think of that. I think I'll call right now." And, without further adieu, she skipped out of the room. Time to go find Max.

After searching for almost an hour, I finally found Max sitting up in the café that took up most of the top floor of the hostel. She was actually talking to one of the owners, and finding out some interesting stuff about the place's history. Apparently it used to be an old barn and stables for the fancy big house that was about half a mile up the road. It was pretty interesting to hear him talk about all the lords and ladies that had lived up at the house, almost as if he had known them personally (which he probably could have, looking at his age (kidding)). However, after about half an hour more of this, Max still seemed enthralled, so I decided that she needed to go on a walk.

After dragging her a little unceremoniously outside, she seemed to relax in the fresh air. We walked down the lane, and across a few fields up towards an old ruin on the far side of the little town (we were a few miles outside the city). After walking for an hour, the ruin didn't seem to be getting any closer, so we decided to head back, on the way, stopping at the local "sweets shop" Max got her chocolate, and I got something called fruit pastels, let me just say that if I had to give up starbursts, there would have been no looking back.

When we got back to the hostel, however, things were in a complete uproar.

Iggy had volunteered to help out in the kitchen, and the regular cook was mad because his food was better than hers. Fang was going mad searching for Max incase she had gone off somewhere and gone completely suicidal (he said (she hadn't, but he's being just a little too protective (I think he's still madly in love with her))). And Ella was in the room, crying her eyes out, laying on her bunk. "What happened?" I asked quietly. And she looked up at me, her eyes wide, rimmed in red. "What?" I asked again. "He… he left. Without a trace. He just quit, packed his bags, and left. Like he didn't want anyone to find him. –Like he didn't want **me** to find him." She started crying again, and I sat down softly patting her back. "I'm sure it wasn't you, maybe his family was having problems, or something." I tried to re assure her. She wasn't buying it. "Oh, He hates Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She wailed, crying again. Eventually Fang and Max came in, (his hand on her shoulder) Then Iggy brought food for all of us, and we spent the rest of the evening trying to comfort her.

**A/N: Sorry it's late, couldn't think of what to write, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Iggy's POV**

Has anyone ever told you that the Irish countryside is gorgeous. We're staying in a small fishing town for a few days, and apparently, the graveyard at the local church has some of the oldest conformable graves in Ireland. It certainly looks like it. Most of the headstones are so old and cracked that you can hardly read the names. The mountains certainly are beautiful. We went hiking earlier today, They just seem to rise around you, and you feel almost alone in the world. The views were breathtaking, what with the sheer cliff faces dropping straight down to the churning seas several thousand feet below.

The others thought it was cool, but only Mel truly appreciated it. Ella was still sad, not crushed any more, but she had decided to just forget about him, not exactly an easy task by the sounds of it, but I never met the guy, and if he's causing her this much pain, she must have really liked him, and Max and Fang were still caught up trying to solve their own problem. As they well should be, it can't go on like this for much longer, either max will go emo, and Fang will rip himself apart trying to save her from herself, or Fang will become emo himself and max will stand by watching him fall apart, while she follows him.

That is, if they don't get together soon. But there is hope. Because our next stop is Paris. City of love, and all that crap.

_**SEEEN CHANGEEEEEEEEEEEEE **_

_(in Paris)_

You know that one saying? "Together in Paris" Well, I hope it works, We (well _I_) came up with a new plan to get Max and Fang together. We're going to send them to Giverne. Yes, Monet's gardens. I'm a genius aren't I? "And modest too." I looked up to see Mel standing there, an amused smile on her face. "Since when have you been a mind reader?" "Since you started muttering, come on now. Phase one hangs in the balance, and we have to convince them to go without us." "well that shouldn't be too hard." I said smirking. "Harder than you might think. They want to take Ella to cheer her up, and won't take no for an answer." "You asked without me???" "Yep. If you asked, you'd blow our cover. No, don't look all offended like that, you know we did it for the plan. Besides, if you don't wipe that look off your face it'll stay that way." "Oh ha ha, very funny." "I know, that's why you love me." she smiled innocently, or as innocently as she could while trying not to smirk.

She kissed my cheek, and soon,(don't ask how) we were making out, her sitting on my lap, me sitting on the bed in the room we had to ourselves (Ella was sharing Max and Fang's). Suddenly I felt a prickle on the back of my neck, like someone was watching. I broke away from Mel, and opened my eyes to see her face fall a little in disappointment. Then we noticed Fang leaning casually against our door frame. Great.

"So just how long have you been standing there?" Mel asked, getting off my lap to sit on the bed beside me. "Long enough." He said, not looking at her. "What?" I asked seeing him smirk. "Nothing, nothing." He said waving my question away. "What? Do you get a kick out of spying, or something? It's not like you wouldn't rather be snogging Max yourself if you had the chance." He just shrugged, his face going back to it's normal expressionless mask. "Well yah," he said lowering his voice "But I really don't want to take advantage of Max. I'm not sure that she's in her right mind, and if she only kissed me back because she was sad, I'm not sure I could live with myself." "Are you insane? You mean you haven't realized why she's so sad? You must be blind, I mean blinder than I was. Seriously Max's mental health? That's your excuse??? Look,-" I began, but Max came in. "Why are we talking about my mental health?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Ella's POV**

Our next "brilliant" plan of sending them to Giverne didn't work. Max and Fang are still insisting that they want me to come with them to give Mel and Iggy some time alone in Paris. I think Fang is actually trying to prove that he can get Max on his own, and he doesn't really need our help, as if. If he could have, then they'd have been kissing a long time ago. He really is blind, I mean it's so _obvious_ that she wants him back, it's not even funny anymore. Of coarse she has too much pride to ask him, and thinks he's moved on, and just wants to be friends, but Fang really has to make the first move, and it's just bloody ridiculous how blind they both are.

So now, I'm going to be stuck on a tour bus for an hour and a half watching them sneaking glances at one another when they think nobody is looking. Oh goody.

**Mel's POV**

After Ella, Max and Fang got on the bus, Iggy and I strolled out of the hotel, and down to the nearest metro station about two blocks away. Halfway there, he reached for and took my hand. I looked up at him and smiled, intertwining my fingers with his. When we got onto the train, we both stood, letting a few older women sit down. The train ride was uneventful, and when our stop came, we gladly got off (you know how Iggy hates being in small enclosed spaces). The first thing that struck me was the size. I mean sure you see the Eifel Tower in pictures and movies all the time, but that's nothing. When you actually see it, it looks _**so**_ much bigger. Even from a few blocks away, it's HUGE. We passed several vendors trying to sell us t-shirts, and over priced cameras, until we got there, and it loomed over us. The steel almost looked like lace from this angle, climbing swiftly heavenward. It would have been easier if we could have taken the elevator, but the line was so long, and the elevators so crowded, I said that I wouldn't mind if we took the stairs.

Even with our super human strength and stamina, it took us an hour to reach the top. But it was worth it, though. The view was amazing. You felt like you could practically see across the English channel from here. After a while, storm clouds began to gather, and it started to sprinkle. We pulled our hoods up, but stayed out, still watching the view. It was even more beautiful with the rolling grays and purples of the clouds. Iggy leaned over to kiss me, our hoods creating a temporary reprieve from the rain, and soon what had started out as a soft simple kiss became much deeper. His tongue had just started to caress mine, when someone cleared their through and we broke apart, both breathing a little heavily.

" French Poliza, are you a miss Melane O'Keef, and an Iggy Grifthens?" We nodded slowly, looking up as the stern, business like looking woman pulled a badge out of her purse. "You are wanted at the U.S. embassy immediately. You are to come with me now." "What about our rights?" I asked. "Don't be stupid, as a tourist in France you have no rights." She laughed derisively. "I'm beginning to dislike this lady very much." Iggy whispered as she headed us into the elevator she had commandeered, much to the protests of the people still waiting out in the rain.

**Max's POV**

After we got on the bus, There wasn't much to do for the next hour but watch as the world went by. I mean we kinda just sat there, but when we passed the Arch- thingie with the fire underneath, we stopped to get pictures, and the bus started again and we were extremely bored for the next half hour. Then Fang leaned over across the isle- _to kiss me?_ I wondered for a second, then "Ella doesn't look to happy, does she?" he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. I was about to reply when the bus ground to a halt. I looked up as a stern looking man boarded the bus. "French Poliza,…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Fang's POV**

The bus rolled on, with the arch de triumph **(Don't grimace at my spelling, the spell-check won't let me change it)** swiftly falling behind us. I sat back in my chair, staring out the window, Max and Ella similarly occupied across the isle. Max… god she was gorgeous, she was strong, but something was wrong. Why is she so depressed? I mean, we're all alive, we're all safe, the five of us are together, Itex is gone, we have Dr. M, so none of us are going to leave, but she's still sad. When she looks at us she seems sadder than ever, especially when Mel and Iggy are around, what is she thinking about? What's wrong with her?

Then I had it. She's sad when she looks at Mel and Iggy because they're a couple, Ella because she's missing that Dyllan guy, and me? Well, I don't know why she's looking at me sadly, but I'm sure there's a reason. The bottom line is, she's lonely. And if she's lonely, then it's my _obligation_ as her best friend to help her. I leaned across the isle to whisper something, _anything_, in her ear, then it hit me, like a ton of falling rocks, her hair smelled _so_ good! Like strawberries and bubblegum. I nearly kissed her right there and then, it would have been so easy, but then I saw Ella watching out of the corner of her eye; as if she didn't trust me not to break her sister's heart. Like I would. Instead I said something about Ella not looking happy. She opened her mouth to answer, But the bus skidded to a stop and a French police officer boarded. Three guesses who they were looking for.

Three guesses who they caught. That's right, us. We would have run, but they had guns, very _lethal_ looking guns. Apart from that, it was very civilized, no handcuffs, no threats, only the mild warning that if we ran, they would be authorized to use terminal force. What a cheering thought (note sarcasm). We got into the armored truck, and drove back towards Paris.

When we arrived at the U.S. embassy, the guards were told to wait outside. They weren't aloud even passed the gate. Ha, take that Itex-y esque people. We now have the right to life! Not that it means that much. Some people still wouldn't have any problem killing us all, this guy sitting in the corner of the "holding room" we were in, for example.

**Mel's POV**

And we waited and waited and waited… Nobody came. After seven hours or so of this, we got _really really really_ bored of staring at the wall. I glanced at Iggy. He was practically banging his head on the wall. Eventually the lights went out, my watch said it was nine or so at night. We were starving, and bored to death. I tapped Iggy's hand twice, and I felt him look up. I nudged him, and gestured towards the door. He shook his head, took my hand, and pressed it to the wall. There I felt an air vent. How cliché, I know, but if an escape method is there, you take it. From somewhere, Iggy managed to produce a few pieces of duct tape. I swear, even though it can be annoying, having a pyro boyfriend sure can be handy. I quickly covered the lense of the cctv camera in the corner, and we began un-screwing the vent cover. Fifteen minutes later we had just gotten into the main duct system (it was quite a squeeze, but we made it), I heard Fang complaining loudly. "-and I swear, the next time you decide to play kidnapper, please take care of the hostages. We're not worth any money dead, I mean, god, at least they **fed** us at the school…" Yep, that's Fang. I turned back towards Iggy, and indicated the next tributary of the air duct. He nodded and we followed it until we came to the vent the noise was coming from. We used the coins in my pocket to open this vent cover, passed down duct tape, told Fang to shut up, and they climbed into the duct, and followed it until we got to the filtering system. We managed to open the hatch they use to change the filter, got out, and turned to Max. "Come on, guys. Let's blow this popsicle stand!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Ella's POV**

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Fighting words indeed. But maybe it's not quite that simple. See, to escape in conspicuously, one must always know how to get out. And we don't. So basically, it's stumble our way around until we find our way out, or blend, and then stumble around till we find our way out. W quickly located a group of lockers on the far wall of the filter and maintenance room we were in, and headed towards them. The others got to work picking the locks, and I (being of absolutely no use whatsoever, stood and watched. Iggy's was open in a matter of seconds, "Bingo." He said pulling out two uniforms. "Um Iggy, While those-" he shuddered, "may be a fetish of yours, there's no way in hell you're getting me into one." Fang said indicating garments that were beginning to look suspiciously like dresses. "Argh!" Iggy yelled, dropping them and scooting away in fright.

Sissy. Pansy. So guess who ended up wearing the dresses? That's right, Max and I. We also found another one for Mel in another locker, along with a few old suits that appeared to be butler uniforms. Fun fun. Actually the boys looked pretty good in suits. The rest of us? Well, not so much. The dresses had an _extremely_ low front, and the skirts were very short. _Way_ too short. They didn't look so much uniforms, as cheerleader outfits. ick, yuck, ew.

**Fang's POV**

I have now seen Max in a dress, my life is complete. And she looks hot! I mean, not that she normally doesn't, she'd look great in a sack, but this is _so_ much better. I turned my head away just as she looked around. I couldn't help glancing at Mel and Iggy. They were all over each other **(not that way, you pervs.)**.

**Max's POV**

I know getting out of here is going to be harder than I've made it out to be, but we'll get out of here, I hope. And I hate these dresses I look like Barbie. Abet a very slutty one. I'm betting the ambassador himself is a testosterone fueled old man who can't get enough with one trophy wife, so he has the maids look like sluts also. Great.

When we were all ready, we slowly made our way out of the room, and into the main house. Our main goal was to find the kitchen, because like all kitchens large enough to feed places like this, there must be a delivery bay, and so, a back door. Genius, I know.

Anyways, we snuck out of the maintenance room and found ourselves in a large official looking hallway, it was blessedly empty.

Looking left, and right, we quietly made our way along it, as casually as possible, so as not to attract any suspicion, should there be video cameras. Actually, the reality turned out to be much worse. Teenage girls.

As soon as we heard them, Mel and I ducked into one room, while Ella and Iggy hid in the second one. Fang was just about to follow when they rounded the corner. There were two of them, a blonde and her red head friend. Both were tall, skinny, and very pretty.

I hated them already.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Max's POV**

I hated them already. "-and so I said , like 'OMG you got that new cell?' and she's like 'well duh.' And I'm like- well hello … who are you?" she asked, finally noticing Fang. "Um… I'm the new butler in training." He muttered, not looking at her. "No silly, I meant your name." she said, stepping forward. "Nick." "Well Nick, you speak English very well indeed, but if you need a little extra help, anything at all, I'm always available." She said, lightly running her hand along his arm. "Um… thanks I guess." Fang said, his eyes glazing over, slightly.

She started to walk away, but turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot," She said, grabbing his hand, and writing something on it "There, call that, and ask for Veronica, I stay up late." She turned and flounced away, the red head following in her wake. She was almost at the end of the hallway, when Fang called after her, "Wait, sorry about this, but where are the kitchens? I'm new here, and- well, I'd love the help." he shrugged, turning away slightly as if embarased. Wait, Fang's never embarrassed, HE'S FLIRTING WITH HER! "Down the hall and to the left, I would hope you knew that by now, but i'll always be around to help, Nicky. " "Uh right, thanks." "No problem." She gave one last flirtatious smile before rounding the corner, and traipsing out of sight. Slut. H-er, I mean hand bag. Grr… Stay away from him. There's no way in hell he's going to fall for _that._

**Mel's POV**

Darn my good hearing! I had to listen to them go at it all the way down the hallway. "Like he's so hot. I just want to eat him all up…" "Hey! He's mine! Stay away from him!" and "didn't your dad tell you not to flirt with _servants_?" "So? I mean, it's not like he doesn't all the time? And besides, he's just sooo hot!" "a little slow, though, but hot, definitely hot." Ugh. If I had to listen to one more spiel about how hot Fang is, I'm going to strangle someone.

**Fang's POV**

She ran her hand along my arm. I gazed off into space, trying not to remember that as soon as Max got out of that room, there was going to be hell to pay. Of corse, if Max was mad, then maybe she would be jealous, and that would mean she likes me. Yay for cold logic!!! Time to see just how much I could get away with… 

Some time later

When we walked into the kitchens, we found the exit and basically flew like hell. For a while, we debated going back to the hotel, to get our stuff, but eventually it was ruled out. If they could find us on a tour buss, then they were probably sitting in the hotel room right this minute waiting for us to show up. We eventually decided to use Max's MR card, and it's never-ending supply of money to re-stock on supplies, and buy new cloths when we found a town a suitable distance from Paris. Iggy, who was carrying Ella began complaining after half an hour, so Max volunteered to take her, and then I carried her. About an hour after that, I was seriously getting tired, but I wasn't about to show weakness. Not while Max was around. It must have showed on my face, because soon after that Max told us to stop. We spent the night in what would usually have been comfortable trees, but this suit was seriously un-comfortable.

I volunteered to take first watch, even though I was dead tired, thankfully, Max didn't argue for once, and she must have been beat too, because she fell asleep as soon as we had stacked and tapped. We didn't even bother to build a fire, first because it might give away our position from the air, and second, there was nothing for us to cook over it anyways.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Disclaimer, or two:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you. Actually the card idea came from littleface95, so this chapter is all her fault. Kidding. Hope you like it, ok, BFN and on with the chappie.**

**Iggy's POV**

I wonder what that was about…Fang and those girls… I thought he liked Max, unless…. No, he wouldn't… well, actually maybe he would bait Max, you know, to try and make her jealous. He just might, I suppose.

After we left the embassy, and flew for hours on empty stomachs (not an easy task, I assure you (and carrying Ella, too)), we made camp in a deserted looking forest, far from any civilization. We'll have to fly in the morning again to get food, and new cloths. Thank god for the MR card.

Anyway, when Fang woke us up the next morning, it was practically freezing. There wasn't any fire, and although we're made of sterner stuff than all you regular humans, the cold still gets to us. So as soon as everybody was up, even Ella and Mel (gasp, I know it's hard to believe…) we left the "campsite" and flew to the nearest decent sized town (it was nearly two and a half hours away, yes _flying_), and without any food, the going was rough to say the least.

Eventually, however, we made it and practically stumbled into one of the many cafés that lined the street. Thank god Ella remembered how to ask for a server who spoke English. Our waitress seemed a little surprised at how much food we ordered and ate, but she got it for us anyway. And let me tell you, if the Americans could make pastries this good, I'd be all out of business once we got home.

After eating (courtesy of the MR card), we decided to go get new cloths to wear. The suits and (ahem dresses) were drawing a number of odd looks. Regular cloths, we figured would be less conspicuous, and draw less attention. These humans have an awful tendency to remember what they shouldn't.

We walked into a store a few blocks down from the café and piled inside. It was small, dark, and crowded with boxes, a perfect place to be ambushed… I wonder what Max was thinking when she picked it. I soon found out. The prices were good, and the cloths of decent quality. Apparently she heard it in the bathroom. Those women… bathrooms aren't supposed to be gathering places, or social events… we men get in, do our business, and get out.

It took the girls half an hour to try on all the cloths they picked…and we were only buying one outfit each. Well, it only took Fang, Mel and I tem minutes or so to pick stuff out and try it on, but it took Max and Ella an extra twenty or so. Fang picked his usual black ensamble, and a (surprise surprise, black) hoodie. Mel had a black tee (with the "Queen" (band) logo on it) and a long sleeved white shirt to go under it Plus another hoodie and jeans. Ella had a pale green shirt with a cream long sleeve shirt under it, another hoodie and jeans. Max had some random crap (so very similar to the ones previously described, that I just won't bother to write it down), but in navy blue. And I had a grey shirt with a white long sleeve underneath, and another set of hoodie and pants, mine were cargos.

When we got to the check out, Max handed over the card, and the guy began ringing up stuff. He put the stuff in the bags as he rung it on the till, charging it as he went. Suddenly a loud beeping came from the till. "You card run out." The man said, obviously having trouble with his English. Uh Oh. Not good. Not everything had been rung up. "Ok, so how about we decide what we need and don't need. Then we can give the other stuff back and keep only what's necessary. Ok?" we all nodded, and started sorting through the bags. "No. no no." the store clerk said pointing to a badly written sign in the window. "NO RETURNS" Fang said "Figures." "Ok, guys, lets take what we have, and go." Max said. We left.

Naturally it was Max who's stuff had been last, and there for was still in the store.

Lets say lunch was dumpster diving, and leave it at that. Then we took off. Where we were going, I didn't know. Mel, as if sensing my uncertainty was the first to ask. "Max? Where _are_ we going?". "I don't know, anywhere. Lets try Italy."

And that's how we ended up in Milan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Fang's POV**

We were sitting quietly under the glass domed roof of the Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II, when it all started. Max's card running out of money and being captured by the French police had shaken me, so I was keeping a close watch on every one and everything around us. Or I was trying to. There was this one guy carrying a suspicious looking long thin package that could easily have concealed a dart rifle.

Max must have seen me watching him, because a moment later she said something that profoundly disturbed me, and will haunt me for the rest of my miserable life, however long or short that may be. "Uh Fang, I think he's taken." She said, pointing toward a blonde who was running towards him.

**Max's POV**

Fang was watching the crowd, most likely watching for threats. I saw this one guy caring a long thin package out of one of the bakeries. Probably nothing, but still worth looking into; I thought, then I noticed the bread sticking out the end. He's clear, next person. This continued for a while, when I didn't see any one who looked remotely sinister, I grew slightly bored. Then I felt Fang tense beside me. He was watching the man with the bread. Hm… time to give Mr.Grumpy-pants a little scare. "Uh Fang, I think he's taken." I said, pointing to the blonde rushing towards the man. He turned slightly pink, which if memory serves me right means that he's so embarrassed, he wants to sink into the floor. A second or so later, just as he was about to protest loudly, the girl reached bread-carrying man and squealed "Gerard! Avete ritornato! Li ho mancati così tanto!!!" "Any idea what that means?" Iggy asked. "Nope. And you had better move, in exactally ten seconds, Fang is gonna explode." "I'm gone."

Exactly seven seconds later, Fang was finally able to repress his embarrassment enough to talk. "I'm not gay!!!!!"

"**Yes you are."**

"No I'm not!"

"**Then why were you checking that guy out?" **

"I wasn't."

"**Oh, yes you were." **

"I wasn't, You know I wasn't! I kissed that Lyssa girl last year… remember?"

Oh it's on. You did NOT just bring up Lyssa.

"**So you're a Bi?" **

"Y-No! Eww That's gross!"

"**You were about to say yes! You were about to say yes!!! You are a Bi!!!!!"**

"No I'm NOT!!!"

"**Yes you are!!!!"**

"No I'm NOTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**Prove it."**

Oh, Crap. Did I just-

A second later, His lips were pressed firmly to mine. My only semi-coherent thought was Oh god don't let this end…

The kiss was full of long suppressed feelings and bitter sorrow. Relief and a pleading for forgiveness. Longing and passion, and impatience waiting for the opportune moment. Fang had wanted this for a long time, and so had I. I had missed being with him, and thought he hadn't missed me. What a fool I had been.

"Did you mean that Fang?" I asked when we finally broke apart for air some time later. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Do you think I could possibly kiss anyone like that and not mean it?" He asked me, his voice harsh. He closed his eyes and turning, walked away…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well, that's the end of the chappie, people I hope you liked it Please review!!!**


	19. Chapter 18 part 2

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

. "Do you think I could possibly kiss anyone like that and not mean it?" He asked me, his voice harsh. He closed his eyes and turning, walked away…

**Max's POV**

"No…Fang! I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way- Wait!" I yelled, running to try and catch up. He paused only once, to side step an old lady. I tried to catch up to him, but he got further and further away, blending into the crowd until I lost sight of him all together.

We looked for hours. Chances are that he's long gone. Fang can really disappear when he wants to. Eventually, I sank to my knees, unable to go on. He's gone. He's gone, and he's not coming back. The truth hit me hard, like an Eraser at 120 miles per hour. And even if he did want to come back, he'd never be able to find us in a place like this.

We stayed in the shopping plaza that night, along with the other hundred or so homeless people who called the place home. We filched a couple of sandwiches each from one of the deli delivery people for dinner, and went to "bed" early. There were enough people around that none of us felt it was much use staying up for watch, and I lay awake, long after the others fell asleep, trying not to cry.

A dozen memories of Fang cycled through my mind; Fang smiling, Fang sitting there, so staid and un-emotional it was a wonder he was still breathing, Fang chuckling at my botched first attempt at flying. He had actually picked me up, and helped me take off for the first time. Fang kissing the red headed wonder back in Virginia; I gritted my teeth, and pushed it aside. Fang kissing me back in the cave. And just now, his lips firm against mine.

The trouble was, he's so closed in. Closed off. Like if he shows any emotion, anything, then the world will think that he's weak. I want so badly to yell at him that we're all human. We all feel pain, and right now he's causing an awful lot. If he would just come back, then things would be ok. I'd give almost anything just to be with him again. If I could just hold him one more time…

**Fang's POV**

With that, I turned and walked away. I heard her call after me, but nothing, nothing she could have possibly said would have made any difference to me. I don't care. I've been through too much for her and still she doesn't trust me. I don't care how much it hurts, I'm done. I can't interfere with their lives any more. Sure I'll miss Mel, she's like a sister to me, and Iggy. He's one of my best friends. And I'll miss Angel. I won't be there to pick her up when she falls, or read stories to her, or anything. I'll even miss Gazzy and Nudge, however much they annoy me, and Dr.M too. She's about the closets thing any of us has ever had to a mom, well except for Ella and Max. She is their mom, but still. And it's going to rip my heart out and throw it on the ground, but Max has suffered enough. So have I. Who knows, in a couple of months, she could have a new boyfriend. I can imagine him now. Tall, strong, handsome, blonde captain of the swim team, lifeguard in his spare time. He won't leave her. Then she'll be happy. It's a win-win situation for everybody except me. But that doesn't matter.

I spent the day avoiding them, by hiding up in the upper story of one of the shops. They spent the day looking for me on the ground. Thank god for raptor vision, I could still pick them out in a crowd with ease. Max looked hopeless, and as much as it hurt to see her this way, I kept reminding myself that it was for the best. After night fell and they found a place to sleep, I prepared to make my escape.

**Max's POV**

A little after midnight, I heard the slight whoosh of wings overhead. And a note landed on my lap.

Max,

I'm sorry, but it has to be this way.

It's for the best.

Love,

Fang

Tied to it was a single black feather.

Love. He said love. We've never used that before. Not even when we were a couple. Never. Yet he chooses now, of all times to tell me he loves me. I wanted to yell after him, but that would wake the others. Instead I dropped the note and took off, spreading my wings almost silently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I followed his shadowed form just below the roof for a few minutes until I saw him land. He slipped out the door and strode onto the pavement outside. He paused for a moment (which helped me catch up), Tensed and- I reached him just in time. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, his wings crushed between us. We fell to the ground heavily, Fang ended up practically sitting on top of me.

He shook hid head, to clear it, and turned around to face me. "Why?" I asked him. "Max you don't understand. I need to leave. If I'm here I cause you pain. I just can't do that to you. Or to myself. I'm doing the best thing I can. For all of us." "I can't believe we've been so stupid. You're lying. The reason you're leaving is that you don't think I can learn trust you." He looked at me in surprise. "That's why you said 'do you think I could possibly kiss anyone like that and not mean it?' You didn't think I took you seriously. That you meant what you said and did." "How did you know that?" "I can see it in your eyes and your face. Maybe I know you too well, but I- well, I never want to stop. Look Fang I- I think I love you, and I don't think I could ever stop." "You mean that?" he asked. "Every last word." I whispered as he closed the distance between us…

**A/N: Ok, this was part 2 of chappie 18, and I hope you liked it. I tried to make it subtle, but in the end Max and Fang do end up kissing. This is the part where if it were a sappy romance movie (or my other story MRBLFAC) fireworks would go off. And loe and behold… a happy ending. Sadly this is not, so there's more to come. A little bit more FAX, a few more trials and tribulations. And LOTS of suspense. Just to warn you, this is my last "novel" featuring the Mel and Iggy pairing. Although I may (if you're nice), write an epilogue. It's not over yet, so suffer through another couple chapters, will you please? And give me time and patience, updating may take a while. Thank you all so much for bearing with me and especially to my reviewers. May the virtue of patience be blessed upon you all (cough roughdiamond5cough).**

**Lots of thanks, grins and love,**

**Miss C. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Mel's POV**

The next morning when I woke up max was missing. I quickly woke the others, shaking Ella's shoulder hard. "Max is gone." I said. "Wha-?" Iggy mumbled still half asleep. "Max is GONE." I replied slightly more panicked. Ella sat blot upright. "Where?" "I have no idea I woke up and she was gone." "oh, well that doesn't really help. Wait-look at this…" Ella had a piece of paper in her hand **(at this point, the author is siverly tempted to say something along the lines of " Jinkies, Velma…" But will refrain from doing so for the sanity of her readers)** "…I'm sorry it has to be this way, love Fang…" Ella read. "Wait I thought Fang was gone. Did he show up? And if so, Where are they now?" "I don't know… Lets go look for them. If they stayed, then they can't be that far away, and if they went, then it can't hurt looking."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXopXoXoXoX

We found them an hour or so later, sleeping just outside the doors to the far end of the plaza. Max was curled up against Fang, his arms around her protectively, and his head resting on top of her's. They looked so sweet together, but people were beginning to come and they were looking at us strangely, so we woke them up pretty quickly.

Max panicked at first, then saw Fang and calmed down, leaning back against him. It took forever to wake him up. When he finally did, he smiled gently down at Max. It was so sweet. Not unlike Iggy and I when we first started dating. I smiled at him and he put his arm around my waist, my head resting softly on his shoulder. The only one left out was Ella.

She turned her head and smiled sadly at me, as if guessing my thoughts. "It's ok, I'll be fine. But we should probably get going. The sun's rising, and we look like idiots standing here. Where to next Max? The card's run out and we're not likely to find much help here about getting home…" "Um… I have a good feeling about Scottland. How about Edinburgh? I think they have a big music and street performer's festival about this time of year. We'd fit right in." she said. Fang almost smirked "I think you mean you'd fit in. the rest of us look pretty normal; not that I'm complaining, mind you…" He said, smirking suggestively at the rather low front on her dress. "Perv." She retorted, trying not to smile. "But I'm your perv." He whined. "True, and I love you for it." She smiled. "Wait… am I missing something, or do my ears deceive me? Max, in love? Not possible." I giggled in all sarcastic-ness. She shot me a death glare, and I tried to look innocent. Something I'm not too good at, unfortunately.

**Fang's POV**

After a quick breakfast of stolen sandwiches, we took to the air from the most hidden spot we could find, and soon we were soaring above the clouds. For some reason, flying made me happy again. Lately, it's just been transportation, getting from point a to point b. But now it makes me feel light and breezy. I'm actually really happy for once. I mean sure, we have no money, no tickets, and an insane "agency" out looking for us. But we're all alive, I'm reasonably fed, safe enough, and best of all, I have Max. It's like all of my wildest dreams coming true (note: sarcasm). Still, it's pretty great.

Up ahead, Max banked, to fly next to me, our wing tips brushing on the down strokes. This was the most intimately we'd flown in a long time, and it felt good to have Max there. I looked over at her and smiled, which she returned, brightening up the day even more. She sighed contentedly, and we flew in comfortable silence for a while. Suddenly, Max looked over, winked at me, and surged upward, doing a complicated series of loops and acrobatics. Then she stopped and glanced down at me and smirked as if daring me to join in. It was going to be a long flight, at least five hours till we got to Scotland, _but what the hell, I thought. She's my girlfriend, and sometimes a guy has to do what a guy has to do_ (my other side gave a blank stare and a sarcastic 'right').

_**(completely switching scenes)**_

**Alec's POV**

"Hey Dylan?" He looked up at me "Yah?" "When is your brother getting here?" He shrugged. That in it's self was an extremely strange answer, coming from him. Normally he makes sarcastic comments till the cows come home, and since we don't actually have one, that's like forever… "What's eating you?" I asked " It's nothing." He sat there scuffing the pavement for what felt like forever. "You really want to know?" he asked some what doubtfully. "Well, duh…". "Ok well, I met this girl… and she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met… and she's smart and funny too. But I gave her my hotel number, and then featherhead over there calls me away and I can never talk to her again." So that explains it. He's in _love_. This is one of those awwwwww… moments. "Why don't you call her?" I asked. "She doesn't have a cell, and she's on vacation so her home won't work. I already tried it, and this woman picked up. and I whimped out and hung up. I mean what am I going to do? Tell her that I'm a random person from another country who has a crush on her daughter? Not likely." "Ok, now that really stinks. So where is your brother? He was supposed to be here three and a half minutes ago." "Well you know Cole. He's always late, and it's only been three minutes and forty three seconds. If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him, but I'd be crazy, you're going out with Mr. Boss-man." Am I really that obvious?????

"Uh… no. we're just friends. And besides I broke up with Shaw a month ago."

**Duh duh duh… **


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**** (SHAW ACERS IS NOT MINE HE'S J.P.'S!!!!!!)**

**Alec's POV**

"Uh… no. we're just friends. And besides I broke up with Shaw a month ago."

"So, what's this about Shaw?" I looked up to see Cole standing there looking mildly interested. "Nothing, oh jealous one." "Hey, you're my twin! You're supposed to be on my side!" "Not likely." Dylan smirked, then sighed. "What's the face?" Cole asked. ""Look it's nothing, I'm fine." "No you're not, you told me, you can tell him. Like he said, he's your twin. He deserves to know."

"I can tell you, it's not like you'll laugh, or anything. But I can't tell him. It's just not the kind of thing you tell your brother."

"He's your twin!"

"Yah, I'm your twin!"

"So?"

"So, you can tell me anything."

"Um… right."

"No, seriously."

"Uh… not really."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, wait, where were we? Oh, that's right, yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"

"No! Suppose it was carried…"

And then they started cracking up. Boys… I will never understand them.

But I do love it when Cole laughs. His bright green eyes go all sparkly, and his mop of black hair sticks out at weird angles. Dylan's pretty cool too, but he's like my best friend.

"Ok… Uh guys, we kind of have to meet Shaw and Mary. We're supposed to be at the terminal in an hour." I reminded them a little while later.

"Sure…right… we'll get there… eventually…" Cole wheezed between fits of laughter.

**End POV**

**Ok, sorry I forgot to give you descriptions of the "anti flock" (if you can call them that)**

**Shaw:**

**Age: 15**

**Status: Leader**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Wings: mottled Brown **

**M/F: Guy**

**Dylan:**

**Age: 15**

**Status: Older Twin, second in command**

**Hair: Light Brown**

**Eyes: Hazel **

**Wings: Silver Grey and White**

**M/F: Guy**

**Cole:**

**Age: 15**

**Status: Younger Twin**

**Hair: Curly Black**

**Eyes: Bright Green **

**Wings: Slate Grey and light grey**

**M/F: Guy**

**Alec:**

**Age: 14 (almost 15)**

**Status: Oldest Girl "older sister"**

**Hair: Short Red-ish Brown**

**Eyes: Light Blue**

**Wings: Auburn**

**M/F: Girl**

**Mary:**

**Age: 7**

**Status: "the kid"**

**Hair: Red-Gold**

**Eyes: Yellow-Brown-ish**

**Wings: black white and grey, mixed**

**M/F: Girl**

**Ok review and tell me what you think of the "anti flock" (or are they that evil at all?)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Iggy's POV**

Noooooooooooooooooooo……………… I'm blinded!!!!!!!!! Too much PDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honestly they're all over each other. It's sickening. I know I make out with Mel, but never in a public place and most definitely not like that…shudders Ok, fine sometimes in public places, but still… Ewwww….

Oh, sorry, with all the FAX, I forgot to mention the fact that we took a quick rest stop in Nice, France (and stayed well away from any police). Flew up along the coastline, to a small fishing village, to eat (steal) lunch, then crossed the channel. I'll tell you one thing though, NEVER ATTEMPT TO SWIM JUST TO IMPRESS THE LADIES. It's bloody freezing!!! **(inside joke, sorry)**

So after that little setback, we stopped again near Dover, to dry off and warm up. (Which basically means dumpster diving behind the local "chippie" (i.e. shop where you buy fish and chips) for "dinner").

**Shaw's POV**

It's going to be weird seeing the guys again. It's been almost an entire year since we split up. I mean yah, I've seen Alec, come on, I was dating her, but I haven't seen Cole or Dylan in ages. And they're my best mates **(in the British sense)**. I even heard that Dylan got an earring. He must be popular with the ladies, but on the phone, he's still annoying as ever. Sometimes I think they must have made a mistake on the records we stole from the School, and Cole's really the older one. snorts That would be funny.

Any way, I flew in from Ulster about fifteen minutes ago, and I'm waiting for Mary out by the baggage carousel. She may be only seven, but she can take care of herself. She is one scary kid that way, though. It's not like she can read people's minds or anything, that would be totally unrealistic. But for some reason, she seems to be able to tell how we feel about things, or what we really want, at the heart of what we're saying. She can do it for strangers too. It's rather disturbing, actually.

Oh, here she is… thank god she made it in one piece. I'd rather not think about what Alec would have done to me if she hadn't. Not that I was worried or anything…

"I'm glad to see you too, Shaw." She said hugging me. See what I mean? Really really creepy. She stopped hugging me and looked offended. "Sorry." I said, trying to calm her down before she had a major blow out. Seven year olds, so temperamental…

Oh, Here they come. They got here right on time. Wow. Now that's unusual in and odd it's self. "Oh Wow! I'm surprised too, Shaw, They were almost never on time, before. Maybe they've changed." She asked. I doubt it. "I'm sure they have," I said. "It's ok, you don't have to pretend. I know you're just sad about Alec falling for someone else." Wait what? I never thought that, did I? Or at least I think I didn't. Wait, I'm confused…

"Aren't we all?" She looked up at me. "Aren't we all what?" I asked. "Confused." "Yep… You are one scary kid, you know that, right?"

" and proud of it." She skipped off to hug the others, and I found myself wondering about what she had said earlier about the break up. Had Alec really fallen for someone else? And if so who was it? I'm not jealous am i? That would be bad. And how should I greet her? Should I just say hello? Should I not say anything at all?

I strolled over to where Mary was taking turns hugging every one. And stood there kind of awkwardly until someone noticed. "Oh, hey Shaw." Alec said, clapping me on the back. "Uh… hey." I said, trying (and failing) not to sound too uncomfortable. "Hey, it's fine. That was last month, this is a new one. We can get on just fine. Turn over a new leaf as they say." She smiled. Which just confirms Mary's suspicions that she's with another guy. Great.

Then the twins spotted me, practically tackling me to the ground, shouting "It's about time, Featherhead!" and "Took you long enough!". "Ok, ok I missed you guys too. Now let me up before I rip your larynx out."

"Hey Cole?" "Yes, oh-great-ruler-of-the-universe?" "And don't you forget it."

"What is it that your majesty desires?" "Your head on a plate for one thing, now get off of me!!! You two weigh more than a ton of bricks!" "Well technically…"


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

**Max's POV**

As we strolled along the streets, so many performers were lined up, shouting and trying to attract attention to their various acts and performances later that night, that I honestly debated the wisdom of coming here in the first place. One good thing was that with all the strange people around, five reasonably well dressed kids with bulky hoodies and one in a maid's outfit almost seemed normal. It reminded me of New York. Funny how similarities like that are almost comforting.

At least the others seemed happy enough. Mel and Iggy were gazing doe eyed at each other. Ella seemed optimistic about meeting people in a city this big. Or at least she took up most of her time pointing out hot guys on the street. Most of them weren't much my type. In fact I'm pretty sure Fang is my only 'type'… Although those two Rugby players over there look pretty promising… kidding. Really. I felt Fang's gaze shift in their direction. Suppressing a smile, I took his hand, entwining my fingers with his, before standing on my tiptoes "You're the only one for me, you know that, right?" I breathed in his ear. "Yes, but I didn't like the way they were looking at you. Reminded me of Sam." He whispered back. He had to bring Sam up now, didn't he? Hmm… If he's bringing up Sam, then that means he was jealous. Ha! I have him cornered now. I like pie!!! **(um… where the h3ll did that come from??? Ok, moving on…)**

As if reading my thoughts, he leaned over, softly kissing my forehead and pulled away, smirking at my expression. "You do know that for blackmail to work, you have to know something worth knowing, don't you know?" He asked. "I-um what?" I asked. "sorry, let me clarify. You have to know something that I know and I don't want others to find out about." "Oh…" I answered vaguely, not really concentrating on his words so much as the hand he was dragging slowly up my thigh. I came abruptly to my senses when Mel started coughing pointedly. "Fang stop it! We're out in public. What if someone sees?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice stern. "Well, then. I guess we'll just have to find out on our own, won't we?" He whispered back. Man he was driving me crazy. We stopped for a while and took a rest on the edge of a large fountain. There wasn't much room, so I had to sit on Fang's lap, while Mel sat on Iggy's. Almost immediately he began to kiss me, his soft lips fluttering along my jaw, down my neck, and ending just below my ear. I sat back, against his chest, our breathing falling into an easy rhythm. I looked over to see Mel cradled in Iggy's arms, her head resting softly against his chest, smiling slightly.

After some time we continued to make our way through the city, past endless rows of shops, performers, artists, and vendors. Suddenly I realized that Ella wasn't behind me any more. I turned around, and saw her standing about ten feet back, staring transfixed at a group that appeared to be handing out leaflets, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No… it can't be… can it?" she whispered as I got closer, reaching out a hand toward her. One of the guys in the group turned around. "Ella?"

**Guess you all know who that is…Or maybe you can't. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, and the shortness, it's late (11:07 PM!!!), and I've had writers block all week. I finally had an idea and just couldn't let it go. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer****: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Ella's POV**

I stared in shock. It couldn't be. But some how it was. It suddenly felt like I hadn't seen him in years.

The following conversation went something like this:

"Shaw?"

"Got it in one."

"What the hell are you doing here? Your parents must be worried sick!"

"I bet they're not. They hated me."

"But that doesn't mean they wouldn't have been worried sick. After you disappeared I…we…they spent weeks looking for you. Your face was in all the newspapers and milk cartons and everything…"

"Weaks? You mean they gave up?"

"No, actually, I don't know. I moved to Montana So they might still be looking for you."

"Really?"

"Really really. They missed you."

"No, what about you? What's happened? Why did you move? And who are they?" he asked, pointing to Max, and Fang. _Where are Iggy and Mel?_ I wondered.

"This is my… sister Max."

"You have a sister?"

"I do now."

"Like a long lost twin kind of thing?"

"Um…kind of."

"So what about him? He's not your boyfriend or anything, is he?"

"No, he's hers. But what about you? Where have you been since you left, and who are they?" I asked pointing to the other two, still handing out fliers.

"Let's suffice it to say that I've acquired some new family too."

"Really?"

"Really really. This is Cole, and that's Mary. The other two are still giving leaflets out a few streets over."

By this time, Max and Fang had reached us. Max came over, and looked at the "leaflet" that the little girl, Mary handed her. When she was near enough, she grabbed my hand , and pulled me away "I really have to talk to Ella now…in_ private_." She said, hustling me over to the other side of the street.

"Ella, we've got to get out of here. I don't know who that guy is, but I do know that he's B-A-D Bad news. They know about us. Look at what they're handing out."

I looked down at it, clutched in her hand. I found myself staring at a picture of a younger Max, Fang, and Iggy, the same ones that had been in that news paper a while ago. Gazzy, Nudge and a baby angel were there too. Above it, read 'Have you seen us?'

Look, I don't know how this happened, but Shaw's not a bad person. He's the one who asked me to the Christmas Dance, back when you got that chip out of your arm last year. Remember?" "Yes, I remember, but it's too much of a coincidence. We were caught in France, and I'm not going to let it happen again. I don't care who he is, if he's helping look for us, then he can't be trusted. Think! What if he's working for the same people. There are still plenty of people who want to kill us. And Jeb's still out there. We have to go, now!"

" Look Max, I'm not leaving just yet. This guy has been a large part of my life for a long time. Then he left. People thought he was kidnapped, dead even. And now I see him three thousand miles from home, handing out 'leaflets' with my long lost sister's face plastered all over them. You think I'm not going to hang around lone enough to find out what's happened to him? Well, you're wrong."

I turned, and without another word to her, marched back across the street to Shaw. "You were saying?" I asked. I heard Max come up behind me. "Just tell me where Mel and er…Jeff went." "I don't know. Wasn't he with you?" "Nope. You could go find him…"

"fine." But before she could move, Shaw's walkie talkie squawked.

"Hey, we've got one of them. And his girlfriend. She seems to be one too. Shall we proceed to meeting place?"

"Roger, we've got a few of the others." At this, Max looked at me threateningly.

"Subject 11?"

"No. She's not here."

"Damn. Ok, I'm out."

"Same." He said, closing it and advancing toward Max and I. We had begun backing slowly away 'we've got a few of the others'.

"Well, you know a bit too much now, Ella. I guess we'll just have to take you with us too." He smiled meanly and my eyes widened. "Now, will you come quietly, or will we have to take you by force?" He asked Max. "We most certainly will not." She spat on his shoe and stared running. The other boy, Cole grabbed her so fact, I barely even saw it. They weren't ordinary humans either. With a roar, Fang launched himself at Cole, only to be taken by Shaw. The little girl, Mary, wrenched my arm behind my back with an amazing strength that I wouldn't have believed possible for such a small girl. Try as I might, I couldn't break free. "Help! Somebody help me!" I yelled. Nobody seemed to hear. I yelled again and nobody responded. They kept walking along like nothing was happening.

Cole looked up at me. "They can't hear you. To them, you don't exist." He told me calmly. They dragged us around a corner, and another and another and another until I finally lost track. I was now completely lost. Great.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Dylan's POV**

We quickly caught up with the ginger kid and his girlfriend. Cornered them, and after a quick scuffle, in which we caught the girl, he agreed to come without a fight, saying only that Max and Fang would follow, and that when they did, we'd wish we'd never been born. I had to laugh at that. Like I didn't already. He seemed angry.

As I held the girl, I noticed that her shirt seemed a little to bulky, and when I reached down to find out what they were, she pulled herself as far away from me as she could. Alec grabbed her arms, and pulled her back. The red head looked livid, but he couldn't help her. I took over while Alec radioed base. We agreed to meet in the pre arranged spot.

When we got the apartment, we sat them down on opposite sides of the room, and waited. Not long afterward, Shaw and Cole came in, each dragging an unconscious form. Cole laid the girl on the couch, and Shaw sat the guy against the wall. What surprised me the most, though, was Mary came in, half carrying, half dragging another thoroughly bloodied girl. Just past the thresh hold, She threw the girl to the ground, and kicked her in disgust.

"Uhhh…" the girl moaned, hazily. Ella blinked up at me, two black eyes un-focused. I immediately knelt down, and cradled her close to my chest. "What the hell did you do to her?" I asked Mary, barely controlling my rage. "She gave me a few problems. This was the only way to make her come quietly. Why do _you_ care any way?" She asked. "You know damn well why." I said.

Alec got it first. "You mean this is her? This is the girl you met. The one you thought you'd never see again?" "Yes. This is Ella." She heard me. "Dylan? Is… is that you?" "Yes, it's me. It's ok, you're safe now." "And the others? Where are they?" "They're here. It's gonna be ok. Just rest. You'll be fine. I'm right here if you need me." She curled up against me, and lay still for a long time. Just when I thought she had finally fallen asleep, she stirred, and murmured "Hey Dylan?" "mmm?" "I trust you." She breathed, and finally fell asleep in my arms.

The others watched in silence as I picked her up, and carried her to my room, gently placing her on the bed before softly closing the door and coming back into the main room.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you. (thanks Belaness!)**

**Shaw's POV**

I can't believe it. I've never seen Dylan so mad. He whisper/yelled at Mary, and won't even speak to Cole, much less me. For some reason he thinks what Mary did to Ella is my fault. He glared at me for a while, before going to sit next to Ella and wait. Soon the dark girl got up, walked over to the red haired boy, kissed him on the cheek, and slipped off after Dylan. Soon after that, Alec scowled deeply at me, threw a disgusted look at Cole, and went. After throwing a furtive look towards me, he went too. Cole and I watched over the other two. Mary went to the kitchen to watch TV. What? She's mostly human too, you know.

**Alec's POV**

I can't believe he let Mary do that. I mean Cole didn't even try to stop Mary and he knocked out the blond himself. I'm disgusted. I leaned against the doorway, and sighed. He looked at her so tenderly. What I wouldn't give for a boy to look at me like that. "Ella, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I should have done something…" he whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of her eye. I patted his shoulder and sat down beside him. Soon The dark haired girl sat down beside us from her virgil by the door. Then her boyfriend came in and pulled up a chair, together we waited. And waited. And waited.

Suddenly the dark haired girl asked Dylan "How… Are…So you're the bellboy she's been crying over?" "She's been crying over me?" he asked. She nodded and we lapsed back into silence. About half an hour later, Cole came in. "The others are awake. They want to see Ella." With that he retreated back out the door, and the other two came in. "Why is she in here? And who the hell are they?" The blond girl asked gesturing to us. "That, my dear Max, is the bellhop she's been crying over never seeing again." The dark girl said. "Sorry, I don't know your name, otherwise I'd introduce you too." She told me. "Alec, my name's Alec." "Isn't that a boy's name?" she asked. "Isn't Max?" "Good point."

**Max's POV**

I still don't trust them. No matter how friendly Dylan and Alec seem, the others still warrant suspicion. I still don't know why I told them our names, but they seemed so angry at the others it seemed appropriate. At the time. Now though with endless hours stretching by waiting for Ella to wake up, I'm not so sure it was the most prudent thing to do. After a while, Fang came to sit down as well. I scooted over so he could fit his chair in. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap, and kissed my forehead. We sat there for a while, Mel leaning against Iggy, me on Fang's lap, and Dylan gazing at Ella. Alec's gaze kept straying to the door, before she pulled it back again. A few hours later, the curly haired guy who had knocked me out, and brought us here, came in with a plate of sandwiches, He gave them to Alec who glared at him. He looked positively terrified, but he sat down in my empty seat and took four or five of them before looking down and apologizing for knocking me out, and for the distress it had caused Fang. We accepted, or rather I pretended to accept the apology.

**A/N: sorry it took so long, littleface95, one of your ideas will be in the next chappie, I promise. I had writers block this weekend, so this is kind of a filler chapter, sorry. REVIEW and tell me what you want to happen next. **

**Miss C. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you. The power belongs to little face95, it's all her's, hope you enjoy!!!**

**Cole's POV**

Ok, so far so good. I walked out of the hallway, made sandwiches, went in, made sure to gave the sandwiches to Alec first, look scared (which I was NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(notice his over reaction, me thinks he was scared (at least a little))!!!!!!!!!!!!!) apologized to Max and Fang, and ate my sandwiches. Occasionally I'll sneak a glance at Alec, and see she's still glaring off into space. Actually, I'm kind of disappointed. It would have been kind of nice to have her looking at me. Erm… not what I meant to say. Sorry um… I mean it would have been easier to apologize… no, that's not it. Er…I'm going to put us back on even footing…that's it!!! I mean, she can't stay mad at me forever…well, actually, I wouldn't put it past her, if anyone can hold grudges, it's her. And that's not good, as in capital NOT. Period.

I coughed a bit to get her attention. It didn't work. Ok, new tactic, "Um… Alec?" I asked. she turned and glared at me. grunt. Ok, not what I had hoped for, but let's just take that as an 'I'm listening'. "Look Alec, um, I said sorry to Max and Fang, and um, I think I should probably um apologize to um… you as well?" I half asked. She glared at me. "So, I'm um… sorry." "So you're not going to start with all the justification crap?" she asked coolly. "Um…no. it's not like I can. There's a whole slew of things I could have done differently and we wouldn't be in this mess." I sighed. If I had expected her to jump into my arms, saying 'thank god. I missed you so much I love you and hope you'll never leave me!' I was sorely disappointed, but she's Alec, so I didn't get anything like that, instead I got "Thank god you've finally come to your senses. I've been wondering when that would happen." She rolled her eyes and smirked evilly "Now about your punishment…"

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran screaming from the room, only coming back when she had stopped laughing, and I deemed it safe to re-enter. "I'm sorry, but that was too good." She gasped. And that's why I love my Alec, wait… hold up a minute, did I just think 'my Alec'? Well, it has a nice ring to it. My Alec. Well, actually, she'll never really be anyone's, she's too independent for that. She may be with some body, but they will never own her. That's what I love about her. That need for freedom. And if she weren't like that, I'm not sure I'd feel the same.

Later…

"So, why did you run screaming from the room, any way?" Max asked some time later. She was still sitting on Fang's lap. "Well, you know how most of us have some sort of special ability? Like a power, if you can call it that?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok, so you won't laugh right?" she shook her head. "Ok, I know this sounds kind of crazy, but when Alec looses control of her emotions, things tend to get… unstable." "Unstable as in how? Like they tip over?" she asked, sounding curious now. "Um… not exactly, I mean chemically unstable…violently unstable." "So you're saying that they suddenly just burst into flames?" "Um… not exactly, they kind of… blow up."

The stunned silence that followed my words was brief, but no less uncomfortable than it normally would have been. Guess who broke it? Yep, that's right, Iggy. "BLOW UP??!??!?!?!?!?!? That's so unfair! She gets the ability to blow stuff up whenever she wants, and all I get is this lousy supper hearing!!!!" he exploded **(figuratively, I might add. Just so all you lovely readers don't have a gruesome picture of our favorite character being blown to bits)**. "Shhh! Ella's sleeping!" Dylan whispered, as if to emphasize his point. "Sorry." Iggy sat back down and sulked.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Fang smirked into Max's hair. Mel consoled her boyfriend, Fang and Max started making out, Cole and Alec snuck occasional glances at each other, and Dylan just watched Ella. Business as usual.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Miss C's POV **_(just because I'm getting sick of saying 3__rd__ person POV)_

So while Alec and Cole are making go goo eyes at each other, and our lovely FAX pairing are making out (plus Iggy sulking), everyone (except Dylan ) is too busy with their own problems to notice that Ella is waking up.

Even though it's been many days (and two chapters) since we've last seen Ella, in actuality, it's only been about fourteen hours.

**Ella's POV**

Ughhhh… I woke up feeling stiff and sore, as if I'd been asleep for a long time. But it was so soft and warm, like a bed, I just wanted to lay there and rest. When I finally did open my eyes, some time later, I found I really was in a bed. But where? I have no idea, and there's people, who are they? One of them, a boy, got up, and came towards me, his eyes kind, a look of pure happiness on his face, despite the dark shadows under his eyes.

Ohhh right, Dylan, I remember now! "Um… hey." I said, awkwardly pushing myself up right. "Hey," he said, coming over to sit on the side of the bed. He sat down, and I leaned against him for support. "You gave us a right good scare, sleeping for so long. I suppose after trauma like that, though you have a reason to, though." He said, "hmm. Where are we? And, who are they?" I asked him suddenly looking over at another boy and a girl I didn't recognize. "That's Cole, and Alec. And you're in…" he is cheeks flushed a little, "well, you're kind of in my… um room." I leaned back, and smiled, then sighed, a wicked grin coming to my face. "So… now that you've got me in your clutches, mr. smart-arse, what do you intend to do?" I asked him.

"Stop with the small talk and kiss her already!" the guy, Cole half yelled. Dylan looked embarrassed again, his soft brown hair falling a little across his eyes "Don't mind him, he's-" but I never found out exactly what Cole was, because I cut him off with a kiss. It was short, and sweet, and that's all I'm telling you. Hey! Let a girl have some privacy here!

We broke apart, grinning guiltily, after _someone_ (I bet you can guess who, coughColecough) wolf whistled. I glared at him. Dylan did too. He just laughed. "Fine." I stuck out my tongue at him.

**Review!**

**There's more on the way, I'm sorry this is going so slowly.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

_**Sceeeen changeeeeeeeeee…….**_

**Alec's POV**

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

Or not… actually, it's more of crouching on a dirty little hollow, making out while being tracked by the hounds of hell, but other than that, it's exactally the same… (note: sarcasm). But still. "Cole, we have to stop, what if they find us??? We can't let them. They'll kill you." They burst into the clearing, a flash of light and a CRACK and he was lying dead in a pool of blood at my feet. And then I was falling.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed, waking up. "Alec what's wrong? Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Cole asked, immediately by my bedside. I breathed deeply, and shook my head. It's ok, he's alive, everything's fine. Ok, breath you'll be fine. Why the heck did I think he died. That was stupid. I mentally scolded myself. "Hey are you ok?" he asked softly I grimaced and shook my head. If it had been anyone else, I would have tried to smile and nod, but for some reason I could always be myself around him. I never had to pretend to be something I'm not the way I do around most people. "was it worse this time?" he asked, and I nodded. He didn't press further.

"You want me to stay?" he asked some time later. I nodded and smiled gratefully.

He sat down on the end of the bed and leaned against the wall, waiting for me to fall back asleep. It's not like this was unusual, or anything, I always had nightmares, and whenever I did, he'd stay with me… I drifted off. Some time later, I felt him move. He groaned and started shivering. I'm not sure I was entirely conscious when I moved over, and put some of the cover over him, but I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of "Alec, not Alec, don't touch her, don't you dare touch her… she's mine." Hm… that definitely is going to take some thinking about. But not now. Now I'm just tired…

The next morning I woke up, sprawled on the floor, Cole lying next to me on a very hard, cold wood floor. And he was snoring. Loudly. Not exactly what you'd call romantic.

Oh well, it's about the closest I'm ever going to get, so I might as well enjoy it while I can. I lay back against him and was almost asleep when he muttered "I knew it, you weren't really asleep." He smirked I looked up at him and winked. "So what if I wasn't?"

"Well, in that case… I think I'll have to devise a suitable punishment." My eyebrows rose in disbelief, but as he said it, a hint of humor belied his words. Now it was myturn to smirk. He was flirting with me. "Oh, I'm going to like this." I said only a little sarcastically. He smirked, ant took my hands, holding them firmly around the wrists, beginning to place soft fluttery kisses all over my face except my lips. He pulled away. I rolled my eyes. If he wants me, then he's going to have to do better than that. "That's the best you've got?" I asked him, before leaning over, taking his face in my hands, and placing my lips firmly on his own. I was in control at first, and I liked it that way, but as the kiss began to deepen, he gradually took over, and I was glad to let him. Letting go of his face, I began to tangle my fingers in his hair. Soon I felt him let go of my wrists, and slide his hands down to rest on my waist.

Some time later, we sat, our foreheads pressed together, our breath mingling as he gently traced my lips with his tongue. Wow." He said, finally catching his breath enough to speak. "wow." I whispered back, my lips just barely brushing his own as I spoke. Then suddenly he pulled back and smirked "I knew you couldn't resist me." I wrinkled my nose, and we lay there for a while, the floor didn't seem so cold or hard with him there.

Around noon, we went into the kitchen, holding hands. Max, and Fang sort of smiled; Dylan said he knew it was going to happen sometime soon; Ella was pleasantly surprised; Mel smirked, as Iggy handed her a ten pound note. Shaw was out, and Mary looked horrified.

They all congratulated us, and we did the whole explain how it happened kind of thing.

Max was obviously as anxious to leave as I was, but we couldn't. They have snippers watching the apartment 24/7, so there's almost no chance of getting us all out alive. Not until they send for us. An attempted escape would be suicide. I think Max knew that they weren't the only prisoners here.

Only Shaw seems to be doing this voluntarily. I thought I knew him for all my life, but then suddenly he changed, and now it's like he's a completely different person. Maybe he is. I don't know.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Author Note:**

**Ok, sorry I haven't been updating for ages now, but The play's been a fiasco. We've been practicing till 7 or 8 every night for the past week and a bit. Last night was opening, and we have a performance every weekend night until about 10:30. :-P not fun. Any way, that's this weekend and next weekend, so hopefully it'll all be over soon and I can get back to writing more often. Any way, on with what I hope will be a good Chappie. Oh littleface95, I'll really try for more FAX in the rest of the novel, thanks for the suggestion.**

**Max's POV**

Shaw is gone. Good for him. I really hope he'll never come back. But more than likely he will, in about fifteen minutes, actually. When he is here, the entire place is seeped in tension so thick you could cut it (or him) with a knife. I really dislike him. It's not like I mind Cole any more, now that I know him, or anything. He's ok, and all. All right, fine. I don't want to trust any of them but we don't really have much of a choice. I still really hate Shaw, and Mary too. It's their fault we're stuck here.

Mary won't here a word against Shaw, and Alec won't hear a word against Mary, though she definitely doesn't trust Shaw like she used to (according to Dylan). I guess it's the same kind of thing between Mary and Alec as it is between Angel and myself (sigh).

"Hey Max?" I looked up, "Is there any way I could talk to you privately?" Alec asked "Uh, Sure." I said getting up. After a whispered discussion with Fang, concerning weather or not it was safe enough to go with her (I won), I got up and followed her into the hall of the dingy apartment building.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her, softly as soon as we were out in the hallway. I still hadn't forgotten those lessons Jeb gave us so long ago about bugs and listening devices back when he first rescued us from the School, but if she had a hand in our kidnapping, then they (whoever she wanted to get away from, cough Mary cough) must either be working against them, and so indirectly for us, or already knows everything and is just another part of this twisted scheme.

_**Or she could be working for you, secretly against her organization, and you're just being paranoid again.**_

_Shut up Voice. I haven't heard from you in a very long time and it's been very nice, so let's all just go back to our happy place so I don't have to deal with you anymore._

_**I am NOT the voice. That's Jeb, and this is you just talking to yourself. I (and therefore you) don't exist outside your head.**_

_I don't believe you._

_**You don't have to. I'm just here to offer an alternate opinion.**_

_Well, stuff it._

_**That **__**is**__** rude. Fine. I won't tell you that I think she has some very important information that… well never mind. I won't tell you.**_

_Good._

_**No! you really have to listen to her. It affects the entire flock! Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy too…**_

"Max? Max are you ok?" Alec waved her hand in front of my face. "What? Oh, yes, sorry. I'm fine. What were you saying?" I asked. She sighed "What I was _trying_ to say was that… well it's not really safe to talk anywhere here, but I've got a bug sweeper and it came up clean."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Because you need to know the risks involved. If we're caught… well, let's just say it would not be good." She looked at me seriously. "okay…. What were you going to tell me?" "I…actually, It'd be easier to show you. But not here. Come on." She dragged me back into the apartment.

We went into her room and she took off the hoodie that she always wears and turned around. She had wings. I couldn't believe it. Wings! That's what they've been hiding for so long! "You've got…" I began. "Shhh!!!!" she cut me off "In the corridor. I'll tell you the rest there." She said and slipped the hoodie back over her auburn wings.

When we were back in the corridor, she sat down against the wall, and motioned for me to sit too. "Ok, we can talk, just not too loud. Mary might hear. She- well she doesn't need to know that I'm telling you this." "Ok. So you already know about our wings. What else do you know?" I asked.

"Um not that much actually, Shaw published that article in America under the pseudonym featherhead, then he and Mary spent some time there, while I went to a girl's school in Belfast and Dylan worked in that hotel. And Cole was trying to spread info in the rest of western Europe incase you guys had gone there. Switzerland, France, and the like. We were looking for you because we think we're the rest of the flock. We were created to be a team originally there were twelve of us made and one failed so it was omitted from the numbering. Shaw is number one. I think you're number two. Fang is number three, then the failed one was number four, then Iggy, Dylan, Cole, myself, Nudge, Gazzy, Mary, and finally Angel. They called Angel Subject 11. We were supposed to be a team, all twelve, or rather eleven of us. I don't really know why. My guess is that they wanted to use us as weapons of some sort.

That's all I actually know. We were raised in the school, we escaped (or were helped to escape) with a man named Jeb when we were six, Mary wasn't even one. He took care of us for two years then he disappeared. We never saw him again, but for some reason we always had enough money to get by on a bank card. We still do.

We found out about you guys in some old papers Jeb left behind and we've been looking for the rest of you guys ever since then, which was about four years ago. Shaw left to go live in the U.S. and he was adopted in Arizona. I lived in the girl's school as a ward of the state under full scholarship, and Dylan and Cole went to a boy's school, until they ran away because they couldn't stand it any more. Then we met up in London for a while with Shaw earlier this year during vacation and he seemed different somehow. He thought he had found you in Michigan, but he couldn't be sure, that's when he seemed different, and I broke up with him. I went back to school and Cole went spreading the word when Shaw didn't find you. He, Shaw, and Mary kept looking while Dylan and I stayed in Belfast. Then he found out you'd be in Edinburgh and we met up at the airport there. That's about it. I've found out that the apartment has been bugged, and Shaw warned us not to leave it, other wise we might get hurt. I spotted several snipers pointed at the apartment so we can't leave. I haven't stretched my wings since flying here from school." She looked at me.

I slumped back against the wall. Wow, I had definitely not been expecting that. "You talked about a failed experiment. That's Mel. And she looks pretty alive to me. She told me Dylan already knows about her wings. I'm pretty sure she's the experiment that went 'wrong'. You probably know we all have extra 'powers' besides flying. Do any of you have them, besides your making things blow up, I mean." I finally managed.

"Well, there's that, and Mary can tell what you're feeling, not exactly mind reading, but pretty close. She knows I'm suspicious of Shaw and resents me for it. Dylan and Cole don't know what powers, if any they have. I have no idea if Shaw knows his or not, but he hasn't told us anything. What I want to know is why she looked so unhappy this morning when Cole and I came in together." Alec said, staring at the ground.

"She probably thought of you and Shaw as something like the mother and father of your group and hated seeing you with another guy." I told her "I know Angel hated it when Fang and I fought."

"That would explain a lot. So you guys fought a lot? You two seem like the perfect couple. I would have thought you guys would almost never fight." She said. "We definitely do. Or did. We haven't seriously fought since we got together a few days ago." I said with a shrug. "He's stubborn enough for two mules. Although I guess I can be just as bad, if not worse."

"Really? What could you guys possibly fight about?" "Yep. Mostly it was about who would take first watch time, later it was about other girls he was dating, then the last one was about weather or not I trusted him. We resolved that pretty quickly. I think Mel and Iggy are a much more harmonious couple. I've never seen them fight except for when she thought he was cheating on her with me. The fight nearly killed her."

"Iggy hurt her? He seems so protective. Not like he'd ever hurt her." She asked her face full of worry. "No, the fight did. She stopped eating and stayed locked away in the dark for days. She nearly starved herself to death and if that hadn't killed her, I'm beginning to think that she might have ended it herself if they hadn't made up when they did. It was killing him too when he saw her making out with Fang." I shuddered, recalling the events of the past months. "Wow, that sounds awful. I bet that's definitely a story. Thank goodness we haven't had anything that bad happen with us. All that's happened was that I went out with Shaw for a couple of months, broke up with him, and got together with Cole this morning. Actually it almost seems too good to be true. We've been close forever, and this just seems perfect, I've met most of the rest of my "family", gotten together with the boy of my dreams, and found Dylan's mystery girl, apart from the snipers, these past few days have been almost too good to be true."

"Yes, apart from the snipers. It's almost worth it." I said sarcastically. "Ok, I suppose that puts it in perspective. Come on, we'd better go back in. Shaw's going to probably come back soon. If he doesn't I'll be more worried that he's up to worse than he normally might be." She said. "ok." I got up and followed her back to the apartment. I stopped her just before she got to the door. "Can I tell the others?" I asked. she nodded, and opened the door.

The seen that met us was one of absolute chaos. One of the windows was smashed in, glass scattered everywhere. Shaw was there standing over an unconscious body on the floor. Alec screeched when she saw it was Cole and attempted to throw herself at Shaw. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll end up the same way. Now sit down quietly like a good girl and no one else needs to get hurt. These two-," he kicked Cole and nodded at Fang who I now noticed was bound and gagged, unconscious in a corner with Mary standing over him holding a knife. My eyes widened as she pressed the tip to his throat and a small trickle of blood ran down. "These two resisted. We had to knock them out rather painfully. Resist and the dark one dies. Come quietly and you can all live…for now."


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**A/N: I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!! Strike went much quicker than expected, so I should be able to get two or so chappies out a week, though I'm not promising anything. Thanksgiving break is coming up, so maybe, just maybe I'll be able to write more. I'm not the kind of person to write their entire story in advance and then post a chappie every couple of days, so these are about as current as I can make them. Thanks so much for all your patience these past few weeks, I really appreciate it, and for you taking enough time to read all this, instead of just skipping down to the chappie. **

**Thanks again, and love you lots, my wonderful reviewers!**

**missCeilidh**

**Fang's POV**

That bastard. He got me when my back was turned. I woke up several hours later, in what appeared to be a cell. As in literal old time jail cell, complete with all the cozy charm of a folding metal cot (which incidentally, I was laying on), and iron bars on the door and window.

When I was able to sit up, I stretched, yawned, and made my way to the door. I reached up to scratch my neck, but instead, I found myself tugging at a plastic collar. Crap. Massive understatement. My fingers came away stained brown with what might or might not have been (but probably was) dried blood. Where did that come from? And where are the others? I must have been out for some time, because I found no other traces of a cut, or even a scar, although that's likely due to our zippy recombinant healing rate and super fast metabolism.

I shook my head to clear it. I'm loosing focus. I have to find Max and the others. Ok, what was the last thing that happened…. Uh…. Oh, right, first Max went out into the hall with Alec, and then they came back… and they left again. Maybe they got away….or maybe Alec was working for him as well. Actually that wouldn't surprise me. Go with the split them up, divided-they-fall tactic.

I peered out between the bars of my cell door and saw a dark corridor. Stone walls, along with turn-of-the-century lighting, and I don't mean the latest one. These were seriously old school gas-lamps. No kidding. Wherever I was, the walls were, as they appeared, stone, and the heavy oak door and iron bars would hold me and a lot more, no matter how old they appeared. I mean I'm strong and all, but not that strong. When was the last time you tried to break out of a dungeon? Exactly.

What to do, what to do… If I yell, and someone hears, then I might as well… never mind. I went over and looked out again. Instead of the empty corridor I had been expecting, two yellowed eyes stared back at me. I blinked and suddenly Shaw was standing there, looking bored, while that little demon child of his, Mary, was fishing around for keys.

You know, in all of the time I've spent with these people (not that it means squat now), I don't think Mary has ever directed a single word to me. Kind of strange how that works out, isn't it?

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when the door was fully open. "Who said we're taking you anywhere, prisoner." Shaw sneered, blocking my exit. I was about to make a smart assed reply, when Shaw was pushed aside by someone even taller. Jeb.

All of a sudden, I had no doubt where the blood and the collar had come from. "You…" was all I managed to say before he took out a remote and pressed the big red button. There was a buzzing noise, and my world slipped sideways into darkness...


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't (mary) sue. Thank you. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews from all my other storys! Especially ****Reason****. I got of them!!!! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving!!!!**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up wet. Wet wet wet. My cloths were soaked, my hair plastered to my face and feeling like I had just stumbled inside after a torrential rain. The funny thing was, though, that I wasn't cold. Normally if I'd been in a dungeon (not that being in a dungeon is in any normal) and was sopping wet, I would be very cold, but I wasn't. I opened my eyes and found myself in Max's arms.

She was crying a little, but it seemed like the flow of tears was quickly being replaced by an iron resolve. "Miss me that much?" I asked, smirking. "Oh ha ha emo boy. Much more of that sarcasm and you can lay on the floor." She laughed. I scowled "Who says I have to lay any where. I'm awake, I can get up. We've got to get out of here."

She raised her eyebrows. "I, as your girlfriend, and _leader_ say that you have to lay down. That was one hell of an electric shock they gave you. You were practically smoking when they brought you I here." She said. "Just how long was I out?" I asked putting my hand to my aching head. "A couple of hours is my guess, you still look a little crispy." "Funny Max, real funny. So why _were _you crying? And why don't you have a collar?"

"I think they know that threatening all of you is enough to keep me here. They're right. If I could get out, I would have to leave all of you. Those collars can kill. They 'retired' the Angel and Nudge clones just to prove it. It was awful."

"Nudge and Angel have clones? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. This was certainly new information to me. "Had. And you really hate it when I talk about the time I went to Germany." She gave me a funny look. "Oh. You're right. I would probubally rather not know." I reached up and brushed the last of the tears from her face. "It's ok, we're fine. If they were clones, then the real Angel and Nudge are safe. Gazzy and your mom too. We'll get out of this somehow. We'll be fine." I tried to sooth her. "But… we don't know that. If they found us, they can find them. And we can't leave, that's the problem. Even if we got out, no where is safe. Jeb plans on taking over the world, in fact, he's been working on if for longer than we've been around. He'll be finished in about a month, he said. He wants to use us to help keep him in power, I think. As weapons. If I didn't agree to help him, he said he would kill you. Then I told him that if he wanted to use us so badly, then he wouldn't kill you. He laughed and killed them, then watched me cry over their dead bodies before telling me that they were clones. Then I agreed to do what he wanted. We're stuck here until he gets what he wants. You still have the shock collar on, and the others do too. They gave us comfortable rooms, and want our "training" to begin tomorow. Jeb doesn't know that Ella doesn't have wings, and I want to keep it that way., bacause if he finds out that she doesn't, he'll probubally kill her just to get rid of a witness. He wants an army Fang, and i'm afraid he's going to get it." She shuddered. And rightly so. That guy is sick.

I sat up and pulled her to me. We sat like that for a long time, me leaning against the wall, Max in my arms, until she fell asleep against my chest.

**Cole's POV**

I woke up in a nice room. The walls were pale yellow, there was a window, and I was on an old fashioned four poster bed. I got up and made my way to the window. Outside it was dark, but I could just make out a cobblestone courtyard, lined with buildings all around and a gate at the far end. _Where am I?_ I thought _Where are the others?_ Alec. _Where is Alec? She's not here. I have to find her. I have to get out of here. _I tapped on the window. _Plexiglas, crap. I can't break that, it's to thick. _

I turned and walked away from the window. There was an adjoining bathroom. I went and looked in the mirror. No wonder I felt horrible. I was bruised and bloody, the dried stuff a dark brown, the fresh welling up under the few cuts that were still open. There was one still open my forehead. That would leave a scar. I wonder how I got that? I don't rememb….. Shaw. The window. He knocked me out…

I went to the door. It was locked, obviously. I heard footsteps coming towards it from the other side. I stood back, curled my hand into a fist, when the knob turned and- pulled back sharply after almost hitting Dylan. "What the- What're you doing here?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows. "Do you know how long it took me to pick that lock?" he asked "No…" "Absolutely for ever. And what do I find in the other side? My twin. Isn't that a disappointment? I thought it was a way out." He shook his head sadly. "Shut up." I so eloquently replied.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm really really sorry for my extended absence. There's a lot of things going on right now, and as much as I love writing, real life comes first. Also I got an account on **** go to my pro for a link to my page, if you want, I drew a couple of pretty nice scraps (no, my winged people aren't my characters, I haven't drawn any of them yet). Thanks for reading, and on with the chappie!!!!**

**(p.s. When Max says that it's not her own life she's worried about, she means that she's more worried they will kill him.)**

_**(time elapse of three weeks)**_

**Max's POV**

I spent the night alone. Cold and alone. I hurt Fang. I can't believe it. We were sparring, two hundred feet up, He was mad at me for not doing anything when they took Ella. He yelled that she was family and I was supposed to protect her with my life. I told him that it wasn't my life I was worried about. He said that if I wasn't protecting my own life then I should have been protecting hers. I'll admit, I got mad and hit him just a little too hard, then bang, he's unconscious, falling hundreds of feet to the ground below.

Even with my super speed, I wasn't quite fast enough, and even when I grabbed him, I only slowed his fall. He landed spread eagle, looking broken. I couldn't wake him up. By the time I called for help, they were halfway there. They took him to the infirmary I'm not aloud to see him, and they won't say anything. I went to my (our) room and cried. I don't know what they're doing to him, and I don't know what I've done. I haven't told the others yet, but no doubt they'll find out soon enough.

**Dylan's POV**

I sat in my room. It's been two weeks since they took Ella. I don't blame Max. If they had tried to take Cole, and threatened Ella, I would have done the same. I don't blame her one bit, there's no winning against them. It was an entire week after we got here, before they found out she didn't have wings. It's been two weeks since then. No doubt she's long dead, but I can't help but hope… they patched wings onto Ari, maybe they tried to do the same to her. Even if it didn't work, it might be worth anything to see her again. But then I think about the pain. Would I rather that she suffer the kind of pain that must bring? Do I want her to be experimented on? And the awful truth is that at least when you die, it's over quickly. No suffering. No pain. And as much as I'd love to see her again. To see her in that kind of pain would be almost too much to bare. At least this way I can mourn her in peace. Not watch her suffer and die slowly, because none of these experiments tend to last long afterward.

Alec came in, and putting a hand on my shoulder told me that it was time for dinner. Iggy and Mel took over the kitchenette we were provided in this "apartment" that we all share. It's pretty large, but not quite big enough for all of us, there's not enough room for more than two people in the kitchen, and since she swears that she can't cook, Alec sets the table and calls us all when dinner is almost ready. Cole and I do all the clean up, and Max and Fang do the housework once a week. All in all it's not too bad, except for the training. I don't know how Ella survived that first week. We're running marathons every day, we're swimming for hours in forty degree pools, we're climbing mountains and the sparring, I can't forget the sparring. We're fighting on land, and in the air, using weapons, and our bare hands. I still have some bruises that Cole gave me earlier.

Every night was like the first night I spent with her. I'd cradle her bruised and bloody form through sleepless nights filled with wondering what new torture the sunrise would bring. She couldn't keep up, and they were noticing it. Everyday when I came back, I was afraid she wasn't going to be there, and then one day, she wasn't.

"Dylan, you're late! If you don't come, I'll eat yours!" Alec yelled, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Go ahead, I'm not hungry." I yelled back. "Funny, Max said the same thing." She said, coming to stand in the doorway. "Well isn't Fang trying to get her to eat?" I asked. "Dylan, Fang isn't here." She said, looking straight at me.

_(two days later)_

**Max's POV**

He's alive. Thank god. The others are in visiting now, and I'm waiting outside in this all too clean hospital-like corridor. Despite what the others say about wanting me to see him, I'm not sure I should go. What if he hates me? I mean it's my fault he's there in the first place. After half an hour or so, they filed out, with promises to visit and send some of "his" stuff up. "Did he ask about me?" I whispered to Mel. "That's the funny thing. He didn't mention you at all. He seemed to avoid the topic whenever one of us brought it up. What happened?" she asked, also in a hushed voice. "I'll tell you guys later." I whispered, she shrugged and followed Iggy, which left me alone with my guilt, an empty corridor, and an open door.

I opened the door a little wider, and peered around it. Fang sat mostly upright, although terribly slumped over, his forearms and lower torso bound in clean white bandages, an IV protruding from one arm, looking thoroughly miserable. "I know you're there." He said without looking up. I shuffled in awkwardly. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?" I asked. "No… but it would make me feel better." He said, looking up, into her eyes for the first time in days. Their cold black depths that could be so merry, were now desperate, pleading, as if asking her to do something, anything, to end their suffering.

"Fang, I… I love you and I'm so sorry. I- well they threatened you. I couldn't help Ella if they killed you. If I helped her, they would have …killed both of you. I'm sorry it was the best I could do." By this time, I was almost next to the bed. "I… um, I guess I'm sorry too Max, I said some things I didn't mean. Can you forgive me… again?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok, end of this chappie, sorry it was a bit OOC, but I'm getting there, it's almost done, just a few more chapters and I can get on with the epilogue. Woo Hoo!!!! Freedom!**

**Miss C.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:**** Ok, I'm getting a bit sick of this. Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you. (p.s. a special thanks to the creators of potter puppet pals)**

**Sorry about the underline problem in the last chapter. I was distracted, I guess I just didn't notice, I'll fix that as soon as possible. Here's the next chappie!!!!**

_**(Time elapse three months)**_

**Ella's POV**

_Pain. Pain without love. Pain, can't get enough._

Pain means I'm alive. Pain means I'm still here. It's the one thing that's kept me sane these past few months, knowing that I'm still here. I watch as my chest rises and falls. They've done something to me. I'm not the same person I used to be, hell, I'm not even sure I'm still a person, but I'm here and that's enough for now. My bones feel lighter, breathing is easier than I ever remember, although each breath comes with a sharp burst of pain, it's worth it, because living has never felt this good.

My eyesight is sharper, my hearing better, and my reflexes faster. The whole world seems icy and fresh like the first day of spring. When I spar with Shaw, I can feel my new corded muscles tense then whip out, striking with deadly accuracy. If this is what Max feels like all the time, then no wonder she's fought so hard to keep living.

The wings help also (or so they tell me), in a year they'll be fully grown in and feathered out. As of now, they're just useless little cherub wings but soon they'll be their full thirteen feet something inches. I can't wait. When I first woke up, they were just little knobs of bone sticking out beneath my shoulder blades. When the first feathers grew in they really itched on top of hurting because of the rapid growth. Now I'm starting to get used to the idea of living with wings. It can't be that bad.

**Fang's POV**

I reached up, grasping the rough rock, lightly pulling myself a few feet closer to the top. "I don't see why we can't just fly up." Cole grumbled from somewhere behind me. "Heaven forbid we get to do anything the easy way." Max said sarcastically, climbing a little higher. I had insisted that the girls go first so that someone could catch them if any of them fell, without pulling anyone else off, or dragging their would-be-rescuer with them. Max called me a sexist pig, but agreed eventually. I can't see why she has to be so stubborn sometimes, but I'd never wish her any other way. I love her as she is.

We finally reached the top, and nobody fell. We're getting better at this, we just decreased our time by half an hour. "Not bad guys, only three and a half hours this time, and that's with our lunch break that we took. I think we can do better next time, but that was definitely a good start." Max said " Ok guys, lets take a break." I added, seeing how exhausted she was. We had sort of become co-leaders, she was having trouble handling the job by herself, and I definitely couldn't do any better, so I just helped her out a little every now and then to take the strain off her for a while. Actually it was working out quite nicely.

She sat and patted the ground beside her. I sat as well, wrapping my arms around her slender waist, and she sighed contentedly, her cheek resting on my shoulder.

**Max's POV**

Fangs lips were mere inches from my own when a voice yelled "Max I'm hungry!!!!!!! That was Cole. Dylan has been so subdued since… well since it happened. He drifts off, lost in thought for hours sometimes, like he's arguing with himself, and when he snaps out of it, he looks like he's lost something. A part of himself, perhaps.

Maybe it was his insensitivity toward his brother, or maybe it was his annoyingly whiny voice, but something about that last comment irritated me. "Go away Cole! I'm kind of busy at the moment!" "Aww… But Max, I'm still hungry!" "I don't care! Go feed yourself if your so hungry. Now off with you, back to your skulking!" "Fine." He huffed, and stalked off.

"You're quite the hellion today." Fang commented lightly. "Why thank you very much, I _do_ try." We shared a quiet laugh while Alec cooked, Dylan stared moodily into space, Cole skulked like a good boy, and Iggy and Mel disappeared off somewhere doing only god knows what (insert smirk here).


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I've been ignoring this story for so long. There's nothing to really blame, so I've got none of the justification crap for you guys. I've written a couple of other stories, mainly Naruto (even though I don't really watch it (or read the manga)). Just a few things I'd like to reiterate before I continue with the story:**

**Max and the elder members of the flock (which now includes Dylan, Cole, Alec, Mel, and Ella) have been in Europe for about five months now, even though they were only supposed to stay for two.**

**Dr. M, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Total are still in the states, and even though they haven't been mentioned since Ch. 1, they are reasonably well, other than being worried sick when the others didn't come home. Gazzy has given up and believes that they are dead, despite Nudge and Angel being adamant that they are alive. Dr. M and Total don't know what to think.**

**Ella was taken away from the group when Jeb (who kidnapped the older part of the Flock) found out who she was and the fact that she didn't have wings. **

**Dylan (her significant other (I don't really want to call him **_**just**_** her boyfriend)) is in mourning because he believes that the whitecoats working for Jeb have killed her.**

**Ella has not been killed, but has had her DNA recombined due to some form of experiment to test weather or not the whitecoats could make people into bird kids like they could turn people into erasers (ex. Ari). Unfortunately, it worked, although it caused excruciating pain from which Ella is still recovering. Her wings will be fully grown in a year (they take some time to grow and feather out) and due to sharing genetic material, will be similar to Max's. **

**The couples are as follows:**

**Max and Fang (Fax)**

**Mel and Iggy ("miggy")**

**Ella and Dylan ("della")**

**Alec and Cole (no idea)**

**Shaw is EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (as is Jeb) **

**Jeb plans to take over the world. Unsurprisingly, he pretty much already has. His master plan involves blackmailing all the world leaders (and the heads of all major companies) to abdicate in favor of people hand selected and loyal only to him. He plans to rule from the background, and use "his" flock of Avian humans as enforcers. (On a side note, Jeb has already had Marian Jansen (the director/Max's ex-mom) assassinated and replaced, but that's another story involving an Italian and a Chicago Violin case (No offence to any Italians, or the Chicago Symphony Orchestra)).**

**Thanks for being patient both with me and my long lists, without further ado, here's the chappie. WARNING: A severely angsting Dylan (he still thinks that Ella is dead).**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Dylan's POV**

_**"Slipped Away"**__****_

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
I can't fake it,  
It happened, you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found,

_**it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found,**_

_**it won't be the same oooh...**_

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

"DYLAN!!! Turn off the bloody music already! We don't need to hear Avril Lavene, and I certainly don't need you angsting over my little sister." Max yelled over the noise. Dylan ignored her and turned up the radio louder. "Look, you need to get a grip, She- well…she's …Dylan, I don't think she's coming back." The last part fell on a ringing silence as the song ended. It seemed to take an eternity for the next song to start. When it did, he turned off the radio.

Dylan didn't look at her, instead, he continued laying on the bed in "his" room, and staring a the ceiling. "How dare you. How _dare_ you? She's dead. You're sister DIED, and you're here telling me to get over it… just like that. How can you do that? How can you expect anyone to do that? How can you expect _me_ to do that? I- I loved her, Max. I loved her. Can't you understand that?" he asked in a hollow voice. "I loved her, and she died. She died because I wasn't there for her. She died alone."

"Don't. Don't say that. Don't think like that. There was nothing you could have done. She died, and there's no way to bring her back. Grief is normal, but we have to move on, otherwise, one day, it'll suffocate us. You're dying a little every day. I can't watch you do this to yourself. You have people to live for, damn it! If you won't live for yourself, then live for us. Live for Ella. Live on and tell her story. Don't let it kill you too. She wouldn't want it. She loved you too. More than you could possibly know." Max said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Think about it." She said, leaving the room.

The door closed, leaving him in the dark.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Max's POV**

"What are we going to do about him, Fang? He can't continue living like this. He's eating almost nothing, and sleeping even less. One of these days, I'm convinced he'll try ending it himself. Why can't he understand that she would want him to live?" I asked a little later, sitting on the bed in the room we shared.

"Maybe he's a penguin." Fang said, staring at the wall. "What?" I asked. He turned to face me. "I said, maybe he's like a penguin." "What do penguins have to do with any of this?" I asked, utterly confused. "Well, penguins mate for life. If one of them dies, then the other one never really moves on. It's kind of like the soul-mate thing. Ella died, and he can't forgive himself for letting her. If he finds himself letting go, he'll feel guilty, and hold on all the harder." Fang said, looking a little nervous. "and since he's part bird, it might be like that for him. Lots of birds do, not just penguins."

I stared at him. It actually made sense. There were two things I wanted to ask at this point. One of them being 'Since when have you been a relationship councilor?' The other, 'will you be my penguin?'. I was about to say the latter when the door burst open to reveal a panicked Alec. "Mel's shouting for help in the kitchen, come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. Fang was already on his feet as she pulled me out the door and down the hall. By the time we reached the kitchen, Mel was in a panic. Iggy lay on the floor unconscious, a little blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. Shit. Shit, shit, and double shit. Unconscious, plus blood, plus collar equals very bad situation.

Iggy stirred a little his eyes flickering open for a moment. He looked straight at Mel. _"Get out of here, the… bomb."_

**What do you think? Sorry for the cliffee ending, more to come soon.**

**Miss C.**


	36. Chapter 35

Unconscious, plus blood, plus collar equals very bad situation.

Iggy stirred a little his eyes flickering open for a moment. He looked straight at Mel. _"Get out of here, the… bomb."_

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Warnings:**** Swearing. Don't read if you can't handle it.**

**Max's POV**

We were silent for a moment. This is the part where either time moves _really_ fast or _really really _slow. "Well, _fuck_." We turned to look at Cole. "What? A bomb is going to blow this place sky high in half an hour, we have an unconscious flock member, and several dozen experiments to rescue. I would say that this is an appropriate moment for swearing."

"You _knew_ about this?" Fang growled, glaring at him. "So?" "You knew, and you didn't _tell_ us?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged. "We'll deal with this later." I told Fang, who looked about to murder him. "But first, he's going to tell us what experiments he's talking about." I said, glaring at Cole.

"Well, you see, Iggy and I were poking around one evening about three weeks ago, and we discovered that they were housing loads of successful experiments from Itex. Most of them are still in cages and crates in the storage wing way over on the other side of the compound. We don't know that much about them, as we only had the chance to talk to one, but it appears that all of the ones here are sentient. They can talk and think for themselves. According to the girl we talked to (I think she was a girl, it was kind of hard to tell), the white coats have been treating them badly. Instead of him threatening them like he does us, he actually hurts them to get them to do what he wants. They don't like it, and want out. So Iggy decided to build a bomb, and blow this place up, killing Jeb and the whitecoats, allowing us to free them. Cool plan, huh?"

"Cool plan? COOL PLAN?!?!?!?!?!? We're all gonna die because of your stupidity!!! Do you have anything_ else_ to tell us?" I asked "Just that we only have twenty seven minutes left." "Shit. Ok, Mel and Alec, can you two take care of Iggy?" they nodded "Good, Fang, Cole, Dylan and I will take care of the experiments. We'll meet you outside. Any Questions?" I asked. "I've got one. What about Shaw and Mary?" Dylan asked. "Leave them. They knew who they threw their lot I with." That was Cole. "Are you crazy? Mary's just a kid! She didn't do anything!!!" Alec shouted. I sighed, we didn't have time for this. "Well Max? What should we do?" Mel asked from the floor. Fang turned to me. "I'll support whatever decision you make." He told me.

It was then that I made one of my famous snap decisions that either saves us, or gets us all killed. I only hoped that it would be the former. "If you see Mary, she comes with us. Shaw stays here." They nodded. "Now lets go, we have how long, Cole?" "Twenty five minutes." "ok, lets move out, people."

**Ella's POV** _(in another wing of the facility)_

"You're being moved for observation." He said. I nodded and followed the whitecoat out of my room and down into the treatment wards. He straped my arm to a table and put a stint into it, and connected that to a cable. Whatever this was, it wasn't observation. I tried to yank the cable out. It wouldn't budge. I'll admit it, I panicked. I could feel the drugs pumping through my system. I tried to fight it. If I could just get it out of my arm…I went down. I couldn't fight anymore as my world faded to a little pinpoint, just out of my reach. I felt floaty and light, the sounds around me are distant, and echoy. There was a crash, and someone far away screamed. I decided to store that little bit of information away for later when I could process it better. I just wanted to sleep.

Eventually, a word or two of what they were saying got through to me. _"Bomb…"_and "_Run."_ For some reason, I knew I should be frightened, but I couldn't bring myself to be. I was just so tired, and it was warm. I was just about to drift off completely when my arm started itching.

I couldn't ignore it, it was getting worse every second. I tried to reach it, but it was like moving through a sea of Jello, next to impossible. I was just going to have to wait this out.

**Max's POV**

After we split up, Mel and Alec supporting an unconscious and most likely internally bleeding Iggy, The boys and I followed Cole through a maze of corridors. I was nervous and jumpy, feeling like an eraser was going to jump out at us at every corner. When none materialized, I began to worry all the more. _Where were they? We haven't seen any now. At the very least we should have seen the patrols that are supposed to guard the corridors._

As I thought that, an unconscious, furry body slumped out of the door way in front of us. How corny is that? Right the moment I think of something, I'm proved wrong. Although, this might only mean that we have an unknown (and potentially more dangerous) enemy.

A small head with large green-blue eyes and fuzzy brown hair poked around the corner. The little boy saw us and backpedaled furiously, disappearing back into whatever room he had come from. "Is that them?" I asked Cole, he shrugged.

"It's the right door, although I don't recognize the kid." He said. I looked to Fang. He nodded and followed me through the door…

I know it can be unconditional, unpredictable, uncontrollable, down right irrational, and strangely easy to mistake for loathing. My heart, it feels like my chest can no longer contain it. Like it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you, and if you wanted it, I'd give it to you with nothing in return. No presents or goods, no declarations, but knowing that you loved me too. My heart in exchange for yours.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

End of this chapter

Preview of Ch. 36!!!

**Max's POV**

"_Dear Ella,_

_I don't know much about love, but I do know that it can be unpredictable, uncontrollable, down right irrational, and strangely easy to mistake for loathing. My heart, it feels like my chest can no longer contain it. Like it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you, and if you wanted it, I'd give it to you with nothing in return. No presents or goods, no declarations, but knowing that you loved me too. My heart in exchange for yours._

_Love, (I'm so glad to be able to write it, finally)"_

_XXXX _

(edited by the author for sensitivity)

I dropped the letter, staying to watch just long enough to insure that the flames consumed it as they had it's author. The letter began to blacken and curl, that's one letter she'll never receive.


End file.
